Heartfilia plus Scarlet
by MapleColours
Summary: I opened my eyes and for a moment I felt like my world just stopped. Her face is really beautiful. Her eyes were chocolate and looking at me. Wow. Mesmerizing eyes. My eyes traveled to her lips. Her lips were cherry pink colored and looks so soft. Her hair, she has a raven colored hair and looks so silky and soft... Read to know more. ErzaxLucy/Erlu
1. Chapter 1

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTER**

**AN: I don't know but this story was actually running inside my head this past days. Well, I hope you'll enjoy it.**  
**AND, those who were requesting for another chapter of 'a thousand years', hmm... I'm still thinking of a new flow. :)**

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**ooo**

**Chapter 1:"Heartfilia"**

**Lucy POV**

"You're breaking up with me? Why? Did I did something wrong or something?", I was standing in the middle of a crowd inside of an Amusement Park. My boyfriend was standing in front of me with an apologetic face.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that... I... I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry. Bye", he left, leaving me standing alone. I cried. Not minding those people looking at me. Not minding if I look like crazy. I was heart broken. I wipped my eyes dry and walked away from that place.

(House. 8:00 p.m.)

I opened our house's door and entered. "I'm home", I said as I remove my shoes.

"Welcome back!", my mom greeted as she came out from the kitchen. My mom probably noticed that I cried and the gloomy aura surrounding me. "Hey sweatheart, something wrong? Are you okay?", she asked, concerned.

"...", I looked down on the floor. I can't help but to cry again. I cried harder when I felt my mom's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. So close. Her one hand stroking my hair, some of her simple way to calm me down and make me relax.

"Sshh... I know it hurts right now, but I know you'll be fine", she paused. "You know, the next time I see that boy, I might burry him alive for hurting my baby."

I laughed, "Mom, have mercy."

"Not to those who hurts my baby. Ah well, come on. I cooked your favorite food", she invited.

"Really?!", I asked like a very excited child going to a candy store. I can't help it! My mom cooks really good especially when she cooks my favorite food. I'm so lucky that she's my mom. What would ever happen to me if she isn't here to cheer me up? I so love my mom.

(Evening. 9:00 p.m)

After eating my oh so yummy favorite food, I helped my mom on cleaning the kitchen, washing the dishes, and such and went to my room up stairs. Took my clothes off. Took a bath. Wore my pajama. Dried my hair and turned my laptop on. I opened facebook and logged in but then logged out, nothing much to see. I closed FB and opened four tabs. One tab for Tumblr, one tab for Fanfiction, one tab for Deviantart and the last tab for Gmail and checked for updates if have. Not even after tsn minutes, I logged out from all of my accounts. I closed the browser and turned off my laptop. Yawn. I stretched my arms up and looked at my window, showing the dark sky. No moon. No stars. Just darkness. I sighed when I remembered that my boyfriend broke up with me hours ago. I stood up and slid under my blanket on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. After a minute or two, I frowned. I can't sleep! I slid out of my bed, grab my pillow and went out of my room.

(Laila's Room)

**Laila POV**

I was on my bed. My back leaning on the head board, my laptop was on my lap and some papers from office were on my side. I was bussy typing when I heard a knock from my door.

"Open", I looked up and saw Lucy with her pillow. I smiled. Saved my document. Turned off my laptop. Fixed the papers and put them all on the side.

"Um... Can I sleep here?", Aw~ my baby is just so cute.  
"Of course. You don't need to ask", I said and lift the other part of the cover, inviting her. She laid down beside me and moved even closer. I wrapped her around my arms, "May I ask why do you want to sleep here?"

"I can't sleep", she answered.

"You can't sleep or you're just afraid to sleep alone?", I teased.

She pouted, "Of course not! I really can't sleep and... I want to sleep here with you right now. Is that wrong?"

I laughed. I tapped her nose and said,"Of course not, silly."

She smiled. Kissed my cheek. Said her good night. Said her 'thank you' and finally went to sleep.

"Good night sweetheart", and kissed her forehead before closing my eyes.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's chapter 1. Is it good if not, just tell me. I'll gladly accept it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 1

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTER and the Name of places I used, like Land of Teos and Stable Erde, it all came from the Shaiya Game. ( **I love playing Shaiya, that's why :)** )**

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**ooo**

**Chapter 2.1:"Sure!"**

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy wake up! You're going to be late!", my mom called from down stairs. I sat up and stretched my arms up. Yawn.

Chirp.  
Chirp.  
Chirp.

I heard the birds chirping from outside. I stood up and went to the closet. I frowned. This aren't my clothes. Oh yeah. I wasn't in my room. I walked out of my mom's room and went to my room took a towel. I took a bath. Wore my uniform. Fixed my hair. Took my bag and went to eat. After eating and kissed my mom good bye, I went out of the house and walked going to school.

(Land of Teos,  
Stable Erde)

**Erza POV**

"You need to find a mate", my friend said who's looking at the whole kingdom below us and was standing beside me.

"I don't like anyone", I said.

"You know that in this world, everyone thinks that a leader without a mate is weak. And, if you can't find one right now the council will probably kick you out of the throne and we both know that they doesn't like you as the leader of this land. I you got kick out of the throne, everyone will suffer and I know that you know that", she stated factly.

"I'll prove to them that I'm not weak."

She sighed."Maybe you can go at the other world", she suggested.

I looked at her, "Mira, are you telling me to go get a mortal and bring her here? Do you want that person to be eaten by low class monsters?!"

She laughed, "I don't mean it that way, Erza. I'm telling you to go find a mate, a lover, in the human world."

I looked down at the whole kingdom again, "I can't. I can't leave just like that."

"Don't worry. If they knew that you're leaving to find a mate, they'll gladly let you."

I looked at her with an "are you sure" expression.

"Yes. Trust me."

"Okay."

(Human World)

(On the way home.  
4 p.m.)

**Lucy POV**

I decided to visit the book store to look for new books before going home. I stopped to let thw guard to check my bag. He signaled me to get inside after checking. I entered and went to shelf after shelf. I sighed. There were new books but not that interesting. I walked out of the store and went to the bake shop instead, and finally went home.

(Land of Teos.  
Stable Erde)

**Erza POV**

"Take care, Erza", Mira said.

"I will and take care of this kingdom while I'm gone. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know."

She smiled, "Okay."

I smiled back and entered the portal.

**Lucy POV**

I opened the door and removed my shoes.  
"I'm home", but no one answered. I looked at my wrist watch and it's already 4:40 pm. My mom should be home at this time. Ah well, maybe, she'z doing lots of lots of paper works again. I put my bag on the couch and put the cake I bought from the bakery inside the fridge. I went to back to the couch and when I was about to get my bag, something bright appeared above me. I looked up but got hit by something heavy causing me to fall on the floor.

"O-Ouch. That hurts", I said. I opened my eyes and for a moment I felt like my world just stopped. Her face was really beautiful. Her eyes were chocolate and looking at me. Wow. Mesmerizing eyes. My eyes travelled to her lips. Her lips were cherry pink coloured and looks so soft. Her hair, she has a raven colored hair and looks so silky and soft. And right now, this beautiful being is currently on top of me.

"Oh my", someone said. I tilt my head up and saw my mom with a surprised expression. She's suposed to be shocked, not surprise, right? I need her to get off me right now or else! The raven haired girl immediately stood up helped me to stand up, she might have also noticed our position too.

"I-I... Mom, i-it's not what you think! Please believe m-me", oh men, how can she believe me if my face is completely red!? She didn't say anything. Please say something!

"I'm sorry,madam", the girl beside me bowed in apollogy and what's with the 'madam' anyway? I looked at my mom when I heard her giggled. She giggled! Isn't she supposed to feel upset or something?!

"It's okay. No harm done. You can raise your head", she said.

It's okay?! No harm done?! Seriously?! My mom is acting really weird right now.

"Come here and have a first", my invited the girl ti sit on the couch. My mom put down her case on the table and sat on the opposite couch infront of the girl. I followex and sat beside my mom.

I crossed my arms below my chest and asked,"Who are you anyway? You just suddenly appeared from no where."

I was a bit surprised when my mom looked at my with a raised eyebrow,"You don't know her? I thought..."

"You thought what?"

She smiled widely and mysteriously,"Oh nothing. You'll know it soon anyway." She looked at the raven haired again.

What was that? That was suspicious. Very suspicious.

"Can we know your name and why are you here?", my mom asked.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I came from the land of Teos and I am currently the leader. I came here to look for a mate", she answered politely.

My face was just like 'Huh?'. Is this person serious or she's just crazy?!

"Wow. You must be a great leader then", I looked at my mom. Seriously?! You believed her?!

Erza smiled. "Thank you", she said humbly. "But you see, in our world, everyone sees a leader without a mate is weak. That is why I am here, too look for a mate."

"What a tradition you have. Sounds really interesting", OMG! My mom really believes her! "Well, do you have somewhere to stay in?"

"I don't have, but I can manage", she said.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want", my mom said, smiling.

"Seriously, mom, you're going to let her stay here?! We just met her and we don't have extra room right now", I protested.

"She'll sleep kn your room", she replied.

"Seriously?"

"Um. Can I ask something?", Erza suddenly asked.

"Go on", my mom answered.

"Are you mother and daughter?", she asked.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry we didn't introduce our selves. I'm Laila Heartfilia and this is my daughter, Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm glad to meet you. And, what about, what you guys do when you liked someone?"

"Well, you court that person. Show that you're serious, loyal. Show that you really love that person and that you'll do everything for that person", my mom answered. Obviously that she liked that question. Sigh. I can't really keep up with her.

"Then, can I do that to your daughter?", she asked next. The room suddenly went silent. Did I just hear what I heard? I got surprised but got even more surprised when my mom answered.

She smiled widely, "Sure! You can."

"What?! Mom?! Are you serious?!", I asked. OMG!

"Ssh... Keep your voice down, sweatheart. And, I know it will work out so it's okay", she said calmly as if this wasn't normal. I leaned on the couch defeatedly.

It's not okay. Not okay at all!

* * *

**AN: I just did a little editing in this chapter... TC everyone. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 2

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTER**

**AN: ****BTW, I made a simple illustration of the Limiter frm. 'a thousand years' story. I know I said it was color black but I changed it b'cos I realized it doesn't look good. If you're interested to see, search my deviantart name 'maplecolours' in deviantart then visit my gallery and find the image with a title of 'Limiter'.****..Well, that's all. **

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**ooo**

**Chapter 2.2:"Caught Off Guard"**

(Same day frm. Chapter 2,  
Heartfilia Home,  
8:00 p.m.)

**Layla POV**

Erza was sitting beside the table while she's watching me prepare our dinner.

"Can I ask a question?", she spoke.

"Go on."

"What is that?",she asked, looking at the chiken I'm preparing to cook.

I smiled at her,"This is a chicken meat. It's a food but we need to cook it first. Do you want to try?"

She looked at the chicken for a moment, her face suddenly turned to something serious. As if silently saying, 'challenge accepted'. Amusing.

"By the way", I said, "don't you have any clothes aside from the armor you are wearing right now?"

She looked down at her self and looked back at me,"I don't."

"I see", I paused. "Come. Follow me."

(Lucy's Room)

**Lucy POV**

'I can't really believe my mom', I sighed, sitting on my study table as I answer my assignment.

Knock.  
Knock.

"Lucy, sweatheart, can you open up?", I put down my pen and went to open the door.

"Yes?"

"Can you lend Erza some of your clothes and help her change?", she requested.

"What? But –"

"Don't worry", she interrupted my protest. "Just for tonight."

I sighed. "Okay."

My mom smiled and gave me a quick hug before turning to talk at Erza who's standing behind her.

"Go change that armor of yours and come back down stairs, ok?", she said.

"Yes. Thank you", Erza replied.

"Okay. Enjoy~", my mom said in a sing-song tone and went back down stairs. What does that mean?

I closed the door after she entered and went to my closet to get some clothes that she could you use. I closed my closet and put down the clothes on my bed.

I looked at her and said,"Do you need help on removing those?" I pointed at her armor.

She smiled. Wow. I know that she's beautiful but I didn't know that she's more beautiful when she smiles. "No. I can manage",she declined. Somehow, I felt like disappointed. Somehow, I want to be the one to remove those armor from her. I blushed. Very hard. What am I thinking?!

"Okay", I said and sat on the bed as I watch her strip her armor. Slowly, parts of her pale skin are being revealed as she remove every part of her armor. I gulped. I suddenly felt really hot.

"Aw", I heard her say, her hand gripped at her right shoulder, when she tried to rich the fasten behind her upper armor. I stood up and went to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Just my shoulder", she replied.

"Let me help you", and walked going behind her to remove the fasten of her armor.

"Thank you", she said.

After all of her armor was removed, I found out that she's only wearing under garments behind those armors! Her body is really perfect. Her shoulders, her breasts, her hips, her legs,her pale skin, everything! OMG! I think I'm going to have a massive nosebleed but thankfully I haven't. I gulped. I suddenly felt really hot. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Wear this", I handed the shirt first.

"Thank you", she wore the short shorts next. I looked at her up and down and nodded. Good.

"I know you'll look good on that. You can go back down stairs now", I said as I went to open the door.

"By the way, do you like someone else?", she suddenly asked. That really caught me off guard.

"I don't", I simply replied.

"Ok", she just said and stepped out of the door. "Oh, wait", she said and turned to face me again. She wrapped her arms her around my waist. Pulled me really close. Gave me a kiss on the cheek. Gave me a killer smile and a wink. Whispered on my ear,"I'll make you like me" and finally left. I was left standing alone. Surprised. Stunned. Motionless. Blushing like an idiot. That... really caught me off guard.

* * *

**AN: 'Till next chapter. :P**


	4. Chapter 3

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTER**

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**Chapter 3:"Attack"**

(Heartfilia Home,  
Morning, 8:00 a.m)

**Lucy POV**

It's been one week since Erza appeared from no where and she spent that week just staying at home, talking to mom, asking questions, and knowing things about me bit by bit.

"Mom, I'll go now", I said and kissed her good bye.

"Bye. Take care", she said and sipped some of her tea. I was about to open the door but stopped when I heard Erza.

"Take care, Lucy", Erza said. "And...", I looked at her. "Come back to me", I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I?"

"Because I still need you to like me", she said. **(AN:** wew. corny. haha**)**

I laughed. "Whatever", I opened the door and went to school.

(On the way going to school)

Come back back to me.  
Pfft. I smiled. Someone's full of their self and already claiming me. Aside from what she said when she first got here, aside from being polite,and aside from being such a... well, flirt, I found nothing especial. My thoughts got interrupted when I felt someone's presence from behind. I stopped walking and turned. I saw nothing. I shrugged and continued to walk going to school. Maybe just my imagination.

(Heartfilia Home)

**Erza POV**

"Erza, can you go give this to Lucy?", she asked and handed me a box shape and was neatly covered by pink cloth.

"What is this?", I asked.

"That's supposed to be her food for lunch. Would you go give it to her?"

I smiled. "I will."

"Ah, wait", she said, stopping me, when I was to exit the door. "Let me write the direction going to her school."

"That won't be needed", I said.

"Eh? Why?"

I smiled confidently, "I have Lucy senses."

Layla laughed amusedly, "Ok. Go now then. Take care."

"I will. Thank you."

(Lucy's School,  
Lunch Break)

**Lucy POV**

I sighed. Here I am, sitting under a tree, it's lunch break and I forgot my lunch. My stomach growled. I'm hungry! lf only I knew that this will happen, I should have brought an extra money! Sigh. My attention was turned to the school ground when I saw a crowd surrounding someone. What's happening over there? I stood up and walked towards to know what was happening.

**Erza POV**

"No, sorry", I answered someone who asked me if I'm a transferee or something. I am currently surrounded by people from this school and they keep on asking questions and I'm not interested to answer. What a pain. This is really getting into my nerves. I need to find Lucy!

"Get away from me!", I snapped. The whole crowd went dead silence.

**Lucy POV**

"Get away from me!", I heard someone from the crowd. Wait. I know that voice.

"Erza", I called at her name. She looked at me, her face lighten up, and smiled brightly. Wow. So bright.

"Lucy", she walked towards me. "Here, your lunch", and handed me my lunch. "You forgot to bring it so your mom asked me to give it to you. I hope you're not that hungry?"

I'm starving. "I... Um... Thank you."

"Lucy, you know her?", one of my classmates asked. Ugh. I forgot, we're not alone.

"Y-Yeah", I answered.

"Introduce her to us! Is she going to attend our school?!", another asked.

"No."

OMG! No wonder Erza got annoyed awhile ago. They're so annoying. I was about to answer another question but got interrupted by Erza.

"You people are so annoying. Why don't you mind your own business instead of annoying others? Lucy needs to eat, so go away", she said with a straight face. So blunt! But atleast the people surrounding us went silent and started to walk away.

**Erza POV**

At last, they left. I turned back to Lucy and said,"I'll go back now. Enjoy your lunch."

"Ok. Thank you."

I turned and was about to leave when I felt a strong presence comming from somewhere. I stopped and scanned the place but saw nothing. The presence was gone.

"Erza, what's wrong?", Lucy asked, noticing my action.

I looked at her, "Nothing. What time will you come home?"

"I'm not sure. I might come home late. I need to do something after class. Why?"

"Nothing. I'll leave now. Take care."

"Ok."

I stopped and went back to her. "I forgot something", I said looking at her.

"What is it?", she asked.

I stepped closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "That", I smiled and finally left, leaving her motionless. Again.

**Lucy POV**

"I forgot something", Erza said.

"What is it?"

She stepped closer and suddenly gave me a kiss on the forehead. I blushed. "That", she said, smiled, and finally left.

What the hell?! Stop doing that! You're always giving me heart attacks!

(On the way home)

**Erza POV**

That kind of presence I felt awhile ago. People here doesn't give that kind of presence, only from my world. Someone followed? But Who? Why? Instead of going back, I decided to look around the places near the school. And, oh my, walking around this place makes me dizzy. There were lots of high structures and things I don't know except for the plants and sky that my place also have. This place is really different from mine. I'm not used to this. After looking around, I didn't find anything suspicious so I just went back to the Heartfilia's.

(School. 7:00 p.m)

**Lucy POV**

I went out of the school library and locked the door. I looked at the window and it's already dark. 7:00 p.m. Ugh. Lazy librarian. He should be the one doing the fixing and organizing the books not the students! I opened the school building's main door and stepped out. I was halfway on the school ground when I saw something bright going at my direction! My eyes widened. It's going to hit me! I dodge as quickly as I can and then BOOM! I heard a loud explosion. I looked behind me and saw that almost half of the school building got destroyed. I looked at the direction where that thing came from, and there, not so far away from me was a dark figure wearing a dark robe covering its whole being. My eyes widen in fear when the figure began to move going towards me. I stood up and run away from the figure. I dodged when I saw another one of that bright thing going towards me. Another explosion. I ran and ran until I reached the track and field located at the back of the school building. I stopped to catch my breath.

**Erza POV**

I was talking with Lucy's mom in the living room when I suddenly felt danger.

Lucy's mom looked at me,"Is there something wrong?"

"I'll head out for awhile. I'll be back soon", and I dashed out of the house and equipped one of my armor.

I'm comming Lucy.

**Lucy POV**

Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant. I can't run anymore. My legs are terribly shaking. I froze when I felt that someone was in front of me. I gulped and looked up. It was the dark figure wearing a dark robe. I shivered. It doesn't have a face! Just a shadow, except for the pair of glowing red eyes.

"Where is she?", he spoke. His voice as cold as ice.

"..." She who?

"Where is she?", the dark creature answered. Say something! Say something! I tried to speak but I can't. The black creature swung its hand and suddenly, I felt myself flying towards the highest part of the school building. I shut my eyes close and prepared myself for the impact. Boom! I heard another loud explosion, breaking of glasses, crumbling of wall but how come that I don't feel any pain? I should be in pain right now, right? I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was scarlet.

* * *

**AN: Scarlet! :P**


	5. Chapter 4

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTER**

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**Chapter 4:"Scarlet"**

**Lucy POV**

I shut my eyes close and prepared myself for the impact. Boom! I heard another loud explosion, breaking of glasses, crumbling of wall but how come that I don't feel any pain? I should be in pain right now, right? I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was scarlet. A beautiful scarlet coloured hair dancing in the wind.

"E-Erza?", it was Erza, wearing a silver- white and gold colored armor, standing on the school's roof top while I am being carried by her. Bridal style.

She looked at me,"Are you okay?" I nod. Ah! Her face is so close to mine! Too close! Too close! Need space! Need space!

"Can you stand?", she asked next. I nod again and then she carefully put me down.

"Just stay behind me", she commanded. I didn' t say anything neither nod. I just followed. She turned and looked down at the school ground where the dark creature is.

"You're not from this world. Who are you?", Erza demanded.

The dark creature floated until it was in our line of sight.

"I am here to kill you, King of Teos", the dark creature said. I heard Erza sighed. **(AN:** Yup. King because I don't like the sound of 'Queen' and king is higher than queen. Ohoho**)**

"Don't tell me you're one of Etaine's useless puppets."

The creature laughed,"Say whatever you want. It would be your last day anyway."

"Are you telling me that you're strong enough to kill me?", Erza asked. Her voice sounds like 'Haha. Really? You're serious?'. "Ok. Come on then. Kill me", Erza added, taunting the creature. Wait. Did I heard it right?

"Wait. Erza, you're telling him to come and kill you?! Are you insane?!" Wow. Whatva suicidal.

She smiled confidently. "Don't worry. I'm strong", she said person is really full of her self sometimes!

"What are you waiting for? Come", Erza taunted the creature again as she ex-quipped her armor. My jaw dropped. OMG! Don't underestimate your oponent! Wear your armor again! . I moved away from Erza when I saw the creature turned into a rotating spear and attacked Erza in high speed. I wanted to close my eyes so bad but I can't. The creature was just arms away and Erza's just standing there doing nothing. At least dodge! I was about to tackle Erza to avoid the deadly spear but stopped when I saw Erza summoned a sword. In a single move, in a single sway of her sword, the creature was cut into two and become to nothing. What just happened?! Erza's sword vanished.

"See? I'm strong", she said proudly. Super proud. I didn't say anything, still recovering from what she just did to that creature. "Lucy. Lucy. Lucy", I heard Erza calling at my name.

I blinked. Once. Twice. "I.. Um.. Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just got some few wounds and scratch."

"Hm", she paused, thinking something then put her hands on my shoulders. Her head leaning closer to mine. Wait. Wait. Wait. WAIT! What is she planning to do now?! Our lips were just an inch away. I shut my eyes close and felt her forehead against mine. Instead of feeling her lips, I felt warmth all over my body. What's happening?

Erza leaned back and smiled, "There. All healed."

"Eh?", I looked at my wounds. Its gone, as if I didn't have any of them. Wow. "Um, thanks."

She smiled,"Ready to go? Your mom must be really worried now."

"But, what about what happened here? The school is totally damaged."

"Let me fix it", she said. She'll fix it? With a single snap of her fingers, everything went back to normal, as if nothing happened. What the— "There. All fixed. Nothing to worry about. Now let's go."

Who the hell is this person?! What else can she do?!

(Heartfilia Home)

**Lucy POV**

We entered the house and I run towards my mom the moment I saw her.

"Mom!", I hugged my mom really tight as if my life was depending on her.

"What happened? Are you okay?", my mom asked worriedly.

"She got attacked from someone who came from our world", Erza answered instead. "But there's nothing to worry about. I made sure that it won't hurt anyone anymore."

My mom smiled, "That's good to know. Thank you." My mom looked at me,"You go clean yourself and come back here to have dinner, okay?" I nod and went to my room, leaving my mom and Erza.

**Layla POV**

"I'm sorry", I heard Erza.

I looked at her,"For?"

"I'm the reason she got attacked."

"But you saved her, right?"

She nod.

I smiled,"Then don't worry about it. I'm not angry."

"But—"

"Shush now miss with scarlet hair", I silenced her. She glanced at her hair and her face was like 'Oh, yeah. I forgot.'

"I'm sorry and thank you", and gave me a small smile.

I smiled and patted her head affectionately, "Come on now. Let's wait for Lucy."

* * *

**AN: Enjoying so far? ~.~ ( Pls. excuse the words/grammars that I missed to correct. )**


	6. HpS:Some guidesexplanations

**AN: Some guides/explanations**

* * *

**Title: **Heartfilia plus Scarlet

-Originally, it's supposed to be "Heartfilia and Succubus + Vampire" where in Erza keeps on seducing Lucy but well, that changed. I changed the line of story.:D

-Story inspired by ErLu Fanfics and Shaiya game

**Land of Teos**

**-**Land of Teos, I actually got the name from the online game "Shaiya". In the game, Teos was divided in two factions, light and dark but in my fanfiction, not.

**Stable Erde**

**-**A floating kingdom, part of Teos, below it was a land full of monsters. (Stable Erde was a place from Shaiya too. :D)

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**Erza Scarlet**

**-**King/Leader of Teos

-She aims for Lucy's affection

-Friend of Mira

-Her hair is originally scarlet, if she's in her world. If not, it turns raven but when she's under a dark sky or uses her power in other worlds, it turns to scarlet (AN: Did I explained that well? Ugh. English really gives torture! .)

-Can use different kinds of armor using her equipping ability

-Can use restoration magic

-Can use healing

-Can use summoning

-Blunt/Straight forward

-and, FLIRT! (of course, to Lucy only)

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**-**Layla Heartfilia's daughter

-Student of Iris Academy

-Love's her mom's cook

-Likes books and writing stories

-Having heart attacks because of Erza

**Layla Heartfilia**

**-**Lucy's mom

-Owner of a multi-million company but decided to live in a simple house with her daughter instead of living in a mansion

-Understanding mother. VERY understanding.

**Mirajane Strauss**

**-**Erza's childhood friend

-Leader of the kingdom's Soldiers

-Uses Take-over magic (same in anime)

**Etaine**

**-**Dark Mage Goddess who only causes destruction and wants to take over the throne :D ( AN: That sounds like a shallow reason! . )

-wants revenge

**Etain**

**-**Light Goddess of Teos

**Freezing Mirage**

**-**A blue small dragon that could transform into a huge dragon (AN: I got it from Shaiya again but in game, it transform into human to dragon)

-Erza's pet

-**Seraphim**

**-**A giant armored angel (AN: I got it from Shaiya)

-Erza's servant (Erza made a contract to him)

**Idon**

**-**giant warrior wearing a black and dark purple heavy armor with dual axe as his weapon

* * *

**AN: And this '****guides/explanations**' will be updated again soon... :p BTW, anyone wants to give a suggestion/idea for the next chapters?... Having a hard time to think! ~_~...


	7. Chapter 5

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**Chapter 5:"Got Hurt. Got Kissed. Cried"**

**i. Got Hurt**

(Heartfilia Home  
Night)

**Erza POV**

I opened the door and entered. I scanned the room and found Lucy leaning on her room's balcony railings.

"Lucy?", I called at her.

"Come here. I have questions for you", I followed and went to stand beside her.

"But before that", she looked at me and then to my hair. "I like your scarlet hair more than your raven hair", then she smiled. SHE SMILED! I'm so happy I think I could die. Ahaha, but no. If that would happen, someone will have Lucy.

**Lucy POV**

"I like your scarlet hair more than your raven hair", I smiled at her and oh, she looks so happy.

She flipped her hair like how a model does, crossed her arms, and flashed her killer smile. "I know", she said confidently. "You like my hair, so do you like me now too?"

I smiled. "No. I don't like girls that way. Sorry", she suddenly went silent. I looked at her, her expression became sad. Oops.

"Then, that means you like someone else or you still like a certain someone?"

"...", a moment of silence passed.

"So, what are this questions you want to ask?", she spoke.

I don't feel asking anymore after rejecting her.

"Never mind. Maybe next time."

"Ok."

"Um. Let's go to sleep?"

She nod and walked towards the bed leaving me behind.

**ii. Got Kissed**

(Next Day)

**Lucy POV**

My mom decided to take a day off from work to take us out to forget the sudden attack that happened last night.

We went to the city mall and went to watch a movie first. We decided to watch the movie Hunger Games:Catching Fire **(AN:**I'm just too excited to watch that movie. ahaha**)**. We bought some popcorn and soda then went inside the cinema. We sat on the front raw, me in between Erza and my mom. My mom and I were concentrated watching the movie that I never got to notice how bored Erza is. After the movie, we went to buy things we want and went to a resto to eat.

Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
I heard my mom's phone rung. She pulled it out from her purse and answered.

"Yes Hello?... Yes. Yes. Okay. I'll be there... Okay... Bye", she put her phone back inside her purse. "I'm sorry but something happened at the office", she said and stood up, kissed me and Erza good bye then gave us more than enough money to spend. After eating, we left the resto and I decided to tour Erza around town. We went to the zoo, then we went to the museum and other beautiful places but it seems like Erza wasn't enjoying at all. She looks really bored.

"Um. Erza, do you have a place you want to go to?", I asked, expecting her to at least answer.

She looked at me, "Park."

"Ok."

(Park)

**Lucy POV**

We walked around the park and decided to sit somewhere else and have a rest. We found a vacant bench that was located under a tree and beside the lake. My eyes glanced at Erza then looked at the lake again.

"Do you want something to eat? Some ice cream maybe?, I asked.

"..."

Sigh. "I'll go buy some ice cream. Wait me here."

**Erza POV**

Sitting under the tree. Watching the water from the lake that shines under the sun. A peaceful place. No war. No darkness. No monsters. Just silence and peace. I always wanted to live a life like this.

(Somewhere around the park)

**Lucy POV**

I was about to leave from the ice cream vendor when I accidentally bumped to someone. I was about to say sorry but stopped when I saw who that person is.

"Lucy", he called at my name. I was about to answer when he suddenly gave me a tight hug. "I missed you."

What? He missed me?

"I've been wanting to see you so much", my ex-boyfriend said.

"What? Why?", I can't believe this. Is this really happening?

"I'm sorry I broke up with you. I'm sorry I hurt you. After I what I did, I realized I'm so stupid to let you go. Come back to me, Lucy. I missed you so much", he looked into my eyes. Oh, how I still love those amber eyes. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I... Um...", say something!

"I love you", he leaned forward and kissed me.

**iii. Cried**

**Erza POV**

What's taking Lucy so long? I stood up and went to the direction where Lucy went to buy some food. I keep on walking, looking from side to side. I was just about meters away when I saw a blonde girl kissed by a guy. I gulped. I suddenly felt so heavy. I saw the guy leaned back and smiled at the girl. The girl gave a small before noticing me. I suddenly felt nervous. I can't form words to say and for the first time in my immortal life, my head was a mess.

"Erza", Lucy called at my name, a bit surprise.

"Lucy, who is she?", I heard the man asked.

"I... Um... I-I didn't mean to...", shocks, even my voice is trembling. I bit my lower lip, covered my eyes with my one hand and turned around to cover my wet eyes."I-I'm going back now. I-I'm sorry." I ran away from that place and went back to that bench. I sat down and looked at the calm water of the lake. I sighed. For the first time of my immortal life life again, I don't know what to do.

**Lucy POV**

"I love you", he said and gave me a kiss on the lips. He leaned back and smiled at me. This is what I want, right? Him coming back at me.

I gave him a small smile. "I.. Um..", from the corner of my eye, I saw raven. I looked at her and her face was unreadable. When did she? Did she saw? "Erza", I called at her name.

"I... Um... I-I didn't mean to...", her voice was a bit trembling. She bit her lower lip, covered her eyes with her one hand, and turned around. And, I could swear that I saw tears fell down. I felt heavy. I felt like I lost something very important.

"I-I'm going back now. I-I'm sorry", she said and left.

"Erza! Wait!", I called at her but she didn't stop. I was about to follow her when my ex grabbed my hand.

"Wait. Where are you going?", he asked.

"I'm sorry. I need to go. We'll talk about this next time. Bye", I left and went to look for Erza.

**Erza POV**

I stood up and was about to leave but I was surprised when I was suddenly surrounded by muscular warriors wearing black armors with large axe, which I recognize well. Nice timing.

"Another puppets again? That goddess of yours doesn't know how to give up", I said as I equipped my armor, weapon and shield. A black and silver colored armor, a light indigo colored shield and one handed sword. My hair turned from raven to scarlet. They charged forward. I dodged and blocked their attacks. I countered and swung my sword. One down, eleven to go. People around us noticed what was happening and they began to run away from us. The warriors began to attack more aggressive. One of the warriors raised his large axe, I dodged. His axe ended hitting the ground. I shivered when the ground was greatly damaged.

I looked at the warrior, "You're such a beast!" He didn't answer. He just charged forward again along with the other warriors. I dodged. Blocked. Attacks. Ugh. I'm getting tired of this. I charged forward and slayed them one by one. One down. Two down. They're falling one by one until there are only four left.

**Lucy POV**

Why does everyone was running away from this place? I heard a loud sound. I looked around, looking where did that sound came from and there, beside the lake was Erza being attacked by some muscular human like creatures wearing heavy armors with large axe. Some of them were lying on the ground, lifeless. There were four left.

"Erza!", she turned to look at me. Bad move. Calling at her name in the middle of a battle is something stupid. It was too late when I realized that. The four monsters attacked. Erza managed to dodge every attack but one of them got through and managed to hit Erza's back. She screamed and fell on her knees. I run towards her.

"Don't come here!", she yelled but I was too late to stop when I saw one of the monsters going towards me. I shut my eyes close, ready to accept the hit but it never came. I opened my eyes and realized I was lying on the ground. Erza was kneeling beside me. Her shield blocking the monster's axe.

"Get away from here! Now!" I sat up but didn't move away. Erza pushed her shield up making the monster stumble backwards but she didn't saw the other three attacking from all her sides. There was no time to dodge. No time to defend. No time to counter. I thought it was over, when suddenly, out from no where, a four legged, blue, muscular dragon with red eyes and wide wings appeared. The dragon mercilessly devoured the four monsters, saving Erza.

Erza looked at the dragon, "Mirage?" The dragon knelt down and lowered its head revealing a silver-white haired girl. The girl went down and walked towards Erza. I stood up and watched them.

"You need to go back for now. The north side of the kingdom had been conquered by the enemies", I heard her say. I looked at Erza and she looked shocked. I saw her nod.

The silver-white haired girl smiled. "Let's go", she said and she a opened a gateway, a portal, or something like that.

"Wait!", I called at them. They stopped. Erza and the girl turned to face me. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go back", Erza answered.

"What? Why?" She's leaving? But. But. But.

"Our kingdom is in danger and they needs me."

"A-Are you coming back? Here?"

She turned her back. "I don't know."

She doesn't know? What does that mean?

"I.. Ok.. Take care", I said and then they left me standing in the middle of the park, alone.

* * *

**AN: Aaaarrgh!~ Yes. I know. I don't like this chapter too! It's against my will to write this chapter but I really need to.:)**

**Anyways, thank you really really so much for all the views, follows, favorites, reviews/comments, and suggestions. **

**Take care everyone. 'Till next chapter again. :)**


	8. Chapter 6

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**Chapter 6:"Do you think Erza will come back?"**

(Heartfilia Home. 4:00 pm)

**Lucy POV**

I opened the door and went inside the house. "Mom?", I called but no one answered. I went up stairs and entered my room. I went to my bed and lay down. I stared at the ceiling. My ex is back and wanted us to be together again. He even kissed me. I touched my lips and remembered the kiss. **(AN:** Dear readers, don't remember that part. We all don't like it. Just ignore. :)** )** I always hoped that he will come back after the day he broke up with. That's what I always wanted but what about now? And Erza. I suddenly felt sad. She left. Will she come back? Will we ever see her again? Will I ever hear those 'I know' 'I'm strong' 'Take care' 'I'll make you like me' 'I like you' 'Lucy' of hers? She always say that she likes me every single day but what did I do? I rejected her. I thought that she's just playing around. I thought that she's not that serious but when I saw her cried because of that, I proved that all that thoughts were wrong. I covered my eyes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. If you ever come back, I promise I'll make it up to you.

(Stable Erde. Palace Ground)

**Erza POV**

"Report", I said and and one of the leaders of the army stepped forward, wearing a black and white armor with his shield and sword in hand.

"Your majesty, the north side has been successfully conquered by the enemy and they're currently staying at the place", he explained.

"Who's their leader?", I asked.

"Idon."

"Idon? Another puppet of the dark goddess? When will she ever know how to give up?" Sigh. "Did you sent scouts?"

"Yes your majesty. We sent them just before you came back."

"Call them back. We're going to drive those monsters away from our kingdom right now."

"But—"

"No buts. Just call them."

"Y-Yes sir."

I was about to say more but got interrupted by one of the elders of the kingdom. "You think you can defeat them? With just you and your army? You're alone. You're alone in the throne. You're only one. You don't have someone to support you."

I glared at him. "My army is more than enough to support me in every battle and I'm strong enough to win against anything or anyone. Now get lost." He didn't answer and just left.

We went to the north side of the kingdom after the sent scouts arrived. We stood from not so faraway, enough not to be seen by the enemies.

"All archers, go to high places around the place and get ready to assist but be sure not to get noticed. All defenders and fighters come with me. We'll be the one to attack. All healers, go to places where you can cast healing without getting attacked. Rangers, assist all archers and healers." I looked at them and signaled,"Go!" All fighters and defenders that are with me charged forward. Archers also began to fire their arrows, hitting some of the monsters around us. We blocked every attack. We slayed every monster we see. Most of them were already down but I can't see Idon. I was about to leave to look for him but stopped when he suddenly appeared in front of us, holding his dual axe. He swayed his axe mercilessly. Most of my soldiers were sent flying away. The ground and buildings got destroyed. I jumped as I change my armor and equipped a new one. A black and red coloured armor. I summoned a long glaive in my right hand and swung it. Seraphim, a giant armored angel holding a long spear, appeared from behind and spreads his wide wings. I raised my glaive, Seraphim raised his spear. Idon tried to counter our attack but failed. He got hit by Seraphim's spear. He flew and hit the ground hard causing the ground to crack and shake. He stood up and attacked again. We blocked. He attacked again, swaying his dual axe non stop. It's getting harder and harder to defend and counter. I'm getting annoyed and impatient. I really wanted to finish this so I could rest. I changed my spear into two handed sword and dashed forward along with Seraphim and did multiple strikes. Not even giving him the chance to counter neither dodge until at last, his lifeless body fell on the ground. His body, along with the other lifeless monsters, began to fade and became into nothing. My sword vanished along with Seraphim. I sighed. We won. We got the place back. Now I can rest.

(Palace. Erza's Room)

**Erza POV**

I entered my room, stripped and fell on my bed. I felt so tired. My body feels so heavy. I think of every thing I did when I was in human world. Every thing I saw. Every thing I felt. I think of Lucy. I wonder what she's doing? I wonder if she's thinking of me too. Or maybe not. I frowned. Maybe she's with that guy and having fun right now. I think that's the guy her mom mentioned when I was living with them. She once said that the guy broke up with Lucy but when I saw her being hugged and kissed by him that day, she looks happy. As if she had waited for that day to come and it really did. Sigh. That really hurts. If I go back there, what's the point? She still likes her former lover and she doesn't like girls that way. She didn't even said that she like me, not even once but at least she likes my hair. I don't understand. I thought love knows no boundaries? No matter how. Why. When. Who. I sighed again. I cleared my mind, not wanting to think anymore. I closed my eyes and let myself to fall asleep.

(One week later.  
Heartfilia Home)

**Lucy POV**

"Mom?", I called at her. She was sitting to the opposite site of the dinning table.

"Hm?", she hummed, reading the newspaper she's holding.

"Do you think Erza will come back?", I asked.

My mom sighed. "Lucy, I thought you already know my answer with that. You've been asking that to me every single day since the day Erza left. Again, I don't know sweetheart. Let's just wait, ok?"

I nod. I stood up and put my plate on the sink. I took my bag and said good bye to my mom. I went out of the house and went to school.

* * *

**AN: Hmmm~ Nothing much happened...No fluffy moments. ahaha :)**


	9. Chapter 7

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**Chapter 7: "Of Course I Know"**

(Heartfilia Home,  
Living Room,  
Weekend)

**Lucy POV**

"Mom?"

"I don't know, my dear", my mom answered before I could even ask. "Why do you keep on asking the same question everyday even though you already know the answer?"

"...", I also don't know.

My mom sat beside me on the couch. "Lucy? Can I ask something?"

"Ok",I answered, my eyes on the TV.

"I've noticed, since the day Erza left, you're not going out that much anymore. Can I know why?"

I looked at her then back to the TV,"I go out for school."

"Except for that of course."

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe I don't feel like going out."

**Layla POV**

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe I don't feel like going out", she said.

"Or maybe, you're staying here most of the time because you're waiting for her to come back", I said and simply glanced at her.

She looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"That you're waiting for Erza", she blushed. Bull's eye! Mwuahahaha.

She looked away, "O-Of course not!" She stuttering! Aww~ so cute.

"Do you miss her because I do."

"...", she didn't answer.

"Do you want to see her?"

She looked at me again. She nod.

I smiled. "I'm sure you'll see her again."

"But it's been weeks."

"So you really are waiting for her", I laughed. Gotcha!

"Mom! Stop teasing!", she pout.

I laughed in amusement.

* * *

(Teos,  
Astenes)

She was sitting on her throne inside a wide dark room. The only light that was coming from her window makes her dark hair shines.  
Her eyes closed. She looks silent and calm.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

The large door opened with a heavy sound. A soldier wearing a white and red coloured armor entered the room. He knelt down in front of the woman. She opened her eyes, her eyes darker than black.

"You called, my lord", the soldier said.

"We're heading to the mortal world", the woman said. Her voice as cold as ice. "But before that, we're going to give Scarlet some surprise gift."

"Yes, my lord", he stood up and left the dark woman grinning evilly.

She looked at the wide window. 'You think I wouldn't know? I wonder how it will affect you." Her dark eyes twinkled in excitement, 'I would find out anyway.'

(Stable Erde,

Palace)

**Erza POV**

I slid off my bed when I heard loud noises coming from outside. I looked from the window. My eyes widen. What the- ! I could see fire every where. Different kinds of monsters were attacking the kingdom. I equipped my armor and sword and dashed out of the place. I summoned Seraphim and helped the army. I swung my sword and slayed every monster I see. I fell on one knee. Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant. Where did all this monsters came from?! They're too many! They just keep on coming! I dodged when I saw a monster launched its attack towards me. I swung my sword and slashed it in to two. Another one attacked again, but this time it wasn't for me. The attack was going towards a blue haired kid. I dashed and summoned my shield to block the attack.

I looked at the girl, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She nods. "I'm ok. Thank you."

I carried the kid and went to somewhere safe. "Stay here, ok?" and I went back to slay some monsters. This monster madness really needs to stop. I hit the ground with my sword and used abomination, a wide range attack that could wipe out all the targeted monsters until all of them vanished. **(AN:** Like fairy law? :) **) **I fell on my knees, my sword vanished along with Seraphim. Pant. Pant. Pant. I really feel so tired right now.

"Erza!", someone called. I scanned the place but saw no one. I looked up and saw Mirage with Mira on top of his head. Mirage landed in front of me. Mira went down from his head and run towards me. "Erza, we saw Etaine entered the portal going to the human world."

I froze. Did I heard it right?

"Human world? What is she going to do there?"

"I don't know but we shouldn't let her cause anymore destruction. Don't worry, we'll take care of this."

I nod and went to ride on top of Mirage' head.

(Human World,

Heartfilia Home)

**Lucy POV**

I was in my room, sitting beside the window when I saw familiar light. I stood up and ready to call at her name but stopped when I saw it wasn't her. It was a woman with dark hair and black dress standing on top of the head of a four legged red dragon. The dragon opened his mouth and launched an attack towards our house. I run as fast as I can and went down stairs where my mom is. Boom! I heard a very loud explosion. Half of our house, along with the other houses, got destroyed.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?!", I called at her.

"Lucy!", I heard her. I turned and saw her running towards me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house. What the hell is happening?!

We were already outside when I saw the dragon opened its mouth again and launched another attack. I tackled my mom and managed to avoid the danger. My eyes widen when I saw another one coming. No time to dodge. I closed my eyes and hugged my mom tight. Why is this even happening?!

Whoosh!

I felt a familiar presence. I opened my eyes, and there she is, holding her shield up, protecting us.

"Mirage! Distruct them!", she yelled at her blue dragon companion. Erza run towards us and applied a quick healing.

"Oh. There you are, Scarlet", the black woman spoke.

Erza glared at her, "What benefit you will get from causing destruction in this world?"

The black woman shrugged and smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to meet your new friends."

**Erza POV**

The black woman shrugged and smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to meet your new friends."

She knew?!

"Of course I know", she grinned. I really wanted to bang this goddess! But I can't. I already used most of my energy. Bad timing. I summoned my two handed sword and hits the ground. At least I could still use another abomination. I don't care if it would work or not, I just need them to be destructed. I saw Etaine and her dragon blocked. Success!

"Mirage! Use portal!", I instructed him after I used abomination. He opened a portal and we hurriedly entered the portal.

* * *

**AN: Yey! We're going to Teos!~ ^,..,^ ...**

**and, thank you so much for fav. comment. review. follows. and everything... hope you're still enjoying the stroy...~**

**and if you might saw wrong words/grammar, pls. excuse me. you can also tell me so I could correct it..:) Thanks!**

******TC everyone...'Till next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 8

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Title:Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**Chapter 8: "I Won't Mind"**

(Teos,  
Stable Erde,  
Palace)

**Lucy POV**

My body felt so heavy and tired. I slowly opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. This isn't my room.  
I sat up when I heard the door opened.

"Hello", greeted the girl.

I smiled. "Hi. Where am I?"

"I'm Mirajane. We met before in your world once but didn't got the chance to introduce myself. Anyways, welcome to Teos and you're currently here in Stable Erde's palace."

"Teos? Stable Erde? Erza's world? Erza's place?", Really?... As in really really really?! Okay Lucy, calm down.

She smiled. "Yes."

"Um... By the way, have you seen my mom?", I asked. "Is she here too?"

"Ah, yes. Your mom is really nice and kind. She's actually at the palace garden right now, helping some of our people", she happily. I smiled, relieved that my mom is ok.

"Um. How about Erza? Where is she?", please tell me.

"She's helping the kingdom's people for the final restoration of their place right now."

"I see. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

"It's okay. I guees I'll just wait then."

She smiled.

"Mira, can you please guide me where my mom is?", I asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

(Palace Garden)

**Lucy POV**

The palace garden is just simply amazing. There were birds that I never seen before happily chirping. There were butterflies with sparkling glitters produced by their wings every time they fly. The plants were beautiful and well organized. At the end of the garden, you can see a large tree with its vines hanging on its branches. Under the tree's roots was a very clear water. Wow. Never seen like this before.

"Mom!", I saw my mom with some other people just beside the tree. I jumped at her making her off balance for a bit. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Of course I am", she smiled. "How about you? Are you ok?"

I smiled, "Yes."

I spent the whole day joining my mom help the people in the palace garden, talking with Mira, meeting people, touring around the palace and just sitting around. It's getting dark and I still haven't saw Erza. I was walking on the hallway when I saw someone turned on the right side hallway. I ran so I could catch up. I turned on the right side and managed to see that the person entered a room. I went in front of that room and silently tried the door knob if it was locked. It wasn't. I turned it open and pushed the door. The room was a bit dark but bright enough to see everything inside the room. I scanned the room. I smiled when I saw my target. I closed the door and walked soundlessly to her. She's on her bed, lying on her stomach. I sat beside her, careful not to disturb her. I lightly caressed her cheek. I touched her silky scarlet hair. I smiled again. "Fast asleep huh. You must be really tired. You didn't even remove your armor before going to sleep." Maybe I'll remove it? I blushed. Or maybe not. I might have a heart attack. I carefully lay down beside her and watched her sleep. I just stayed there watching her, watching her and just watching her. I reached for some strands of her and my fingers played at it.

"I know I said I don't like girls that way but you know, I realized, if it's you I won't mind." I smiled, "Too bad you're not awake to hear me."

"I'm awake." My eyes widen. She opened her eyes and grinned. "I'm awake since the moment you came inside."

I blushed. I blushed really really hard. She's awake! She's freakin' awake! Does that mean..? My mind went to auto pilot and generated an escape plan but failed. Before I could got out of the bed, she grabbed my hand and pinned me on the bed. I gulped. Her eyes were twinkling and her lips were grinning.

"Does that mean you like me too?"

"I... I..." Say something!

"I'm waiting." Her grin never left her lips. I really need an escape plan!

"Erza", I'm still blushing but I still looked at her in the eyes. I cupped her face in between my hands and slowly pulled her closer to mine. She grinned even wider. I slid my hands down to her shoulders. I smiled and used all my strength to push her away from me. **(AN:** mwuahahahaha! got disappointed? **) **Erza fell on the floor with a "thud!". Yes! Success! I hurriedly slid out of the bed and ran towards the door. I opened the door and grinned at her, indicating my 'victory!', before leaving the room. I went directly to my room. I closed the door. Leaned on it and smiled widely.

* * *

**AN: Just a short chapter. *grin* Did you enjoy?..ohoho..**

**'Till next chapter. TC Everyone!..**


	11. Chapter 9

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ONE OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**Chapter 9:"Some Peaceful Days x2"**

**i. 9.1:"Seriously!"**

(Stable Erde,

Palace Dinning Hall)

**Lucy POV**

My mom and I entered the dinning hall to have some breakfast. I scanned the room, searching for a certain scarlet. I smiled. There she is... already sitting with Mira. Why am I feeling disappointed? We went to get a food and went to sit beside them.

"Good morning ladies", my mom greeted them. They greeted back.

Erza looked at me then smiled. "Good morning, Lucy."

I smiled back. "Good morning."

"Don't think I already forgot what you did", she grinned.

Mom and Mira looked at us. "Forgot what?", Mira asked.

"What did you do Lucy?", my mom asked.

I laughed nervously. "A-Ahaha. Nothing." My mom raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"By the way, how long are we going to stay here?", my mom asked.

"Not until everything is over. If you go back right now, Etaine might attack you again", Mira replied.

"Why? Why would that Etaine person attack us?", I asked.

"Because you and your mom is already related to us."

"That's it? Just because were already related to you?"

She looked down at her plate, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you and your mother into this."

"I-I didn't mean it that way. I'm not angry or anything. I just wanted to know", I explained.

Erza smiled and stood up. "Where are you going?", I asked.

"We're going to scout around the kingdom. We always do it every morning and night. After that, we go to the training grounds and train the soldiers", she explained.

"Don't you have other soldiers to do it for you?"

"Lucy, my dear, not because you're a leader means you can just sit and let your people do everything", my mom answered.

"..."

Erza smiled, "We're going now. We'll be back later."

Mira stood up. "Enjoy your meal. See you later", she said and went to walk beside Erza. Those two, are they always together?

**Layla POV**

I glanced at Lucy and noticed the way how she looks at the leaving Erza and Mira.

"I don't know", I said.

She looked at me, confused,"What?"

"You were wondering if Mira and Erza are always together", I giggled. Her face was like 'How did you know?' face. "I'm your mom Lucy. I know everything about you." She pouts. I laughed.

After having our breakfast, my mom went at the palace garden. She really loves plants. I sighed. How about me? I don't have anything to do. I decided to walk around the palace. Maybe I could find something interesting, or maybe, go to the training grounds. Erza mentioned that she will be there after scouting. Thankfully, after those left and right turns, I managed to find the where the training ground is. The ground is incredibly wide and there are lots of soldiers. There were soldiers having sparing, some were polishing the weapons, at the other side you can see a higher rank soldier instructing his students about something. I looked at the opposite side of the class. There are three tents and outside of it was another class. What are they doing? Three of the students were standing beside a table and on it were three animals of this world. The other students and their instructor were standing beside them, watching them. Each of the three students positioned their hands just above the body of the animal that was assigned to them. Their hands glowed. Few seconds later, the animals moved. Their instructor and their fellow students clapped for their success. Wow. I shivered when someone suddenly blew an air on my ear. I turned and saw a grinning Erza Scarlet with Mira beside her.

"Don't suddenly do that!", I pouted.

"It's your fault. I was calling at you many times but you aren't responding", she said. "What are you looking at anyway?"

"Oh. That?", I turned and pointed it. "What are they doing? The animals weren't moving awhile ago but after those students did something the animals moved. Why is that? Is that resurrection or something?"

Erza and Mira smiled. "No Lucy."

"Those are actually injured animals and the students performed heals. They didn't resurrect them", Mira explained.

"Oh. I see."

"What are you doing here anyway? You want to learn how to use sword or something? I'll teach you personally and we could even do it one on one. I don't mind", she grinned. She's planning something evil!

"No, thank you", I declined.

"My lord!", someone called from the other side. It was a soldier going towards us. "My lord, I'm glad that you're already back. Our students are already waiting for you."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Tell them I'm coming."

"Yes sir", He bowed and went back.

"Wait. I'll come with you", Mira said. "I'll go first", she said looking at Erza. She looked at me and smiled, "See you later Lucy."

I watched them leave then turned back to face Erza again, "So what are you teaching to your students... my lord?", I asked with a tease.

She smiled. "Most of the time I teach them combat. Sometimes, I also teach them different ways of heals, how to find an effective plan for battle and such."

"I see."

"I need to go now. They're waiting for me.", she said.

"Ok", I replied. I looked at her curiously. She's not leaving yet. Instead, she remained standing, looking at me silently. "Um. Is there something wrong?", I asked.

"...", she didn't answer.

I made a step to get closer to her. "Erza?", still no answer. This is making me worried. "Hey, Erza. Are you okay?" Then, suddenly her hands hold my shoulders. Pulled me really close. Gave me a kiss on the cheek. Gave me her playful wink and run away laughing. "See you later!",she shouted, leaving me alone. Dumbfounded. Blushing! What in the world! Seriously! Stop giving me heart attacks!

* * *

**ii. 9.2:"Library"**

**Lucy POV**

I am once again here at the training ground, watching everyone, especially the class where you get to learn how to do heals. I'm really amazed by them. Even though they're not the strongest in the army, they are the reason why most of them survives. They are the greatest support you can have. I wonder if I could learn some heals even if I'm not here. Maybe I could ask Erza later about it. Speaking of later, Erza said she's going to show me something after training her students. I wonder what that is. She looks really happy while she's saying. I hope she's going to do or show something that could give another heart attack! Because if she did, I swear I'll die in no time.

(Later)

**Lucy POV**

"So what is 'this' that you're so happy to show me?", I asked as we walk on one of the palace' hallways.

"Library", she simply answered. "You like books, reading, writing and such right?"

"Yeah."

"That's why we're going there. I'm sure you'll like", she smiled.

I smiled back,"Ok. But make sure it should be or else."

"Or else what? You'll punish me or something? I don't mind. As long as you're the one to do it", she smiled playfully.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

(Library)

**Lucy POV**

Erza pulled the door open, revealing a wide, a bit dark room with a very high ceiling made up of colorful mirrors. We entered and looked around. I frowned.

I crossed my arms and looked at Erza, "Are you sure this is the library? There's nothing here. I can't see any books. Not even a single book shelf."

"Relax, okay? We just entered and you're already complaining just because you can't see any books or a single shelf. Remember, we're not in your world."

She's right. "Um. Ok. Sorry."

She smiled. "Come on, follow me." I followed until we were standing in the middle of the room and standing in front of nothingness.

I really want to whack her head sometimes! "Erza, is this a joke or what?"

"I said relax. Now, say a word that you wanted to know. Any word. Names, places, events. Any. Just say it", she said.

"What for?"

She rolled her eyes. I laughed mentally. I think that's the first time I saw her did something like that. "Ugh. Just do it Miss Heartfilia."

"Ok fine... my lord." So bossy, I mumbled.

Hmmm. What word would I say? I can't think of any interesting. I looked around but it didn't help at all. There's nothing here except me and Erza. I smiled.

"I know."

"Ok. Say it."

I smiled. "I want to know about... Erza Scarlet", then suddenly, lots if virtual screens appeared swirling around me. The screens slowed down and steadied around me. The screens were full of information; texts, images and videos about Erza. "Wow. Awesome!", I looked at Erza. "What's wrong?", an eyebrow of hers was raised.

"Erza Scarlet?"

I shrugged. "Because I can't think of any interesting."

"Oh. So you're really interested at me?"

"Sh-Shut up! Hmp!", I looked back at the screens and tried to read what was written. I looked at Erza, "I don't know how to read the words."

"Human Words", she said and the words instantly translated into words I could read and understand. Wow. I read the provided information and I learned some about her. Like, she's the current leader of Teos that I already know and that she's the daughter of the former king but I didn't see any details like 'what she's afraid of', 'what is her deepest secrete' and such.  
"Why are there no personal information about you?", I asked.

"Being the daughter of the former King is personal", she replied. That's true.

"But there's nothing more than that."

"Lucy, if you want to know more about me, you can ask me directly. I'm just here you know."

"Ah. Yeah, you're right. Can I ask for another again?"

"As many times as you want."

I smiled. "Thanks... Hmm.. I want to know about Teos."

All the virtual screens that surrounds me rotated once again but slowly faded out. "What happened?"

"Because you're not from this place."

"Oh. Okay. Then, can you do it for me?"

"I can't. Sorry."

I gave her a pout and she just laughed.

"Oh. By the way, is it possible for me to learn how to heal? Like your students that uses heals."

"Not possible."

"Not possible at all?", that was really a bit disappointing.

"Not at all. Why? You want to learn?"

"Yeah, but forget it, since it's not possible at all."

"Ok. So, are you done now?"

I crossed my arms. "Hmmm~ Wait. Let me think."

"Take your time", and I really did but I can't think of anything anymore. I just stood there, arms crossed, facing Erza and just looking at her. Just looking at her. Just keep on looking at her that I even walked towards her. She raised an eyebrow and also crossed her arms.

"Problem?"

I stepped closer, and closer, and even closer until we're just an inch apart.

She flashed a wide smile. "Please explain what you're doing?"

Her breath touched my lips. Mmm. Icy. I smiled and leaned even more closer and closer and closer. I laughed mentally.

"Erza", I whispered her name.

She smiled even wider, "Yes, Lucy."

**Erza POV**

Lucy smiled and leaned even closer and closer and closer. I really like what's happening right now. I celebrated mentally.

"Erza", she whispered. I was about to close the distance when she suddenly blew an air on my eyes making my eyes close for a sec.

I opened my eyes and saw her running away from while laughing and yelled "Payback!". What just happened?!

**Lucy POV**

I ran away from Erza as fast as I can. I stopped at the palace garden. I turned around. Panting. I smiled when I didn't saw her but then suddenly froze when I felt a familiar presence.

"Looking for me?", her voice sounds vengeful. I gulped and slowly faced her. She's grinning evilly and her eyes looks predatory.

"A-ahahahaha", I laughed nervously. "H-hi Erza." I keep on stepping back as she keeps on stepping forward until she finally caught me. I tried to free myself but I can't. She's too strong! She leaned forward with a wide playful smile. No! No! No! No! She's really going to kiss me! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!

"Oh. What are two doing?", someone from behind spoke. I turned my head and saw that it was my mom and Mira and take note, they're both smiling like an idiot. The sudden interruption made Erza's hold loosen. I took that chance to free myself from her and hurriedly went to my mom's side.

"Mom!", I hugged her arm. "You're really my savior! Thank you!"

"Save you from what?"

"From her!", I pointed at a grinning Erza.

"You started it", Erza said.

"That's only a payback from what you did from last time!"

"What did you do,Lucy?"

Oops! "I.. Um.. Nothing!", and I ran away from them, scared to be interrogated.

* * *

**AN: Supposed to be a x3 but I got lazy ~_~ and, I won't write a very long chapter like this anymore. **

**TC Everyone. 'Till next chapter again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**P.S... Sorry being such a tease. ^,..,^**

**and I'm going to take a break for updating. e_e**


	12. Chapter 10

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**Chapter 10: "End of Peaceful Days"**

**Etaine POV**

"Hello Shadow", I greeted the black smoke that keeps on floating in the air. "Maybe you should go now and do what I have told you." The shadow stopped floating around and steadied it's self in front of me. Seconds later, the smoke transformed into something very familiar to everyone. I grinned evilly. "Go on. Do what I told you but remember not to kill the Heartfilias. I want them alive."  
Shadow's new form bowed down. "Yes, my goddess", then she vanished.

I turned my head at the window and smiled. Now taste my sweet revenge.

**Lucy POV**

Erza and her troop left for another early scout around the kingdom. She said they'll be back after a few hours. Me and my mom was walking on the hallway when we suddenly heard a loud explosions. We hurried and went to stand on one of the palace' balconies. From the palace ground going to all over the kingdom's land was destroyed and covered by thick fires. What in the world happened?! Who did this!

"Let's go", I heard my mom said as she hurriedly walk away from where we are.

I followed. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe. Away from this place."

"What?! But what about the others? The kingdom's people? And Erza said we're not allowed to leave this place yet!"

My mom stopped and looked at me. Believe it or not, this is the first time I saw her face this angry. "Like it or not, we're going to leave this place."

"Y-Yes", I don't understand. Why does my mom acting like this? We went outside going towards the town. I heard another loud explosion and another and another. The whole kingdom is totally in chaos. People of the kingdom were busy saving their lives and soldiers all over the place. Come back quick, Erza! Oof! I bumped at my mom's back.

"Don't stop so suddenly", I looked at my mom and noticed that she's looking at something. My eyes followed where it was directed. My eyes widen. My jaw hang open. This can't be. In the middle of destruction, you can see the person who's causing it all. The person is wearing a blood red and black colored armor with a black long spear in that person's right hand. Every time that person sways the spear, it causes explosions from different part of the kingdom. The person noticed us, stopped swaying the spear and looked directly at us. The person disappeared and re-appeared in front of us. The person slowly walked towards us with a very evil grin.

The person pointed the spear on us. "E-Erza?..."

"What is the meaning of this?", my mom asked.

"Both of you are coming with me. If you won't, I'll completely destroy this place and turn it into nothing", she replied.

What the hell is happening?! Why did she do this?! This isn't Erza. This isn't the Erza I know.

* * *

**AN: Ok, that was a hanging chapter. BTW, I'm really sorry but I'm going to stop updating the story for awhile. I'm feeling 'zombie syndrome' right now and I don't want to continue the story when I'm feeling like this. I don't want the story to have uninteresting next chapters. **


	13. Chapter 11

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**AN: **_when i see NaLu/JerZa pairing back then I was like "kyaaa!~" but now I was like "i want ErLu! ." _

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia + Scarlet**

**Chapter 11: "Relative"**

**Erza POV**

Me and my troop were on the way going back to the kingdom when we saw thick smokes coming from the place. We hurried to see what happened. The whole kingdom was almost destroyed. Dead bodies were every where. You can see soldiers and medics helping all the survivors.

"What happened here?", I asked.

They looked at me and saw their faces' expressions. It was scared to angry.

"How dare you come back and ask what happened as if nothing happened!", one of the civilian said angrily.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You are the one who caused all of this! You destroyed your own kingdom! You killed your people!"

"I would never do that! I don't even have any idea what you are talking about! I was with my troop scouting around the kingdom!", I tried to explain.

"Oh really? Then where is your troop?", one of them questioned.

"What do you mean? Can't you see —", I was about to point where my troop is but got shocked when I didn't saw them.

"Lier!", one of them shouted.

"I'm not lying!"

"Lier! Murderer! Leave this place and never come back again! We don't need a leader like you who destroys her kingdom and kills her people!"

No. No. No. This is not happening!

"What are you waiting for?! Leave this place before we could kill you!", they shouted and shouted at me to leave this place.

Everyone was driving me away from my kingdom, from my people because of a sin that I didn't even know. I left the kingdom and went somewhere. I stopped from walking when I remembered something very important. Lucy! Oh my god! Where is she?! I hope she's okay with her mom. I covered my eyes when a strong wind suddenly blows.

"Erza!", it was Mira and Mirage.

"Mira?"

"You're the real Erza, right?", she questioned.

"What do you mean the real Erza?"

"The kingdom got attacked by you."

"Yeah. That's what they said. I don't even remember that."

"I know", she said.

I looked at her, "Y-You believe I didn't do it?"

She smiled. "We've been together since were little. I know you can't do that. You love your kingdom and people very much. That person who attacked might be someone who disguised as you."

I smiled gratefully. Thankful that someone still believes in me. "By the way. Have you seen Lucy and her mom?"

Mira looked down. "What's wrong? Where are they? Are they okay?"

"..."

"Where are they?! Tell me!"

"I saw the Erza who attacked the kingdom took them. I don't know where. I'm sorry", she paused. "I can't think of anyone who could do this."

I clenched my hands into firsts. "Etaine."

"Of course. She's the only one who could do all those things", Mira said.

"I'll take them back."

"But we don't know where Etaine is."

"We'll find a way."

Mira nodded.

(Astenes Palace)

**Lucy POV**

We walked on a dark hallway with a blood red color. I don't know what will happen next but I'm praying nothing bad will happen. I looked at my mom who's walking in front of me. I can feel any tension neither fear coming from her. It feels like she's not afraid. She's calm, unlike me. I wonder how she could do that. My eyes traveled to Erza who's walking in front of us. I can't feel the Erza that I know. What happened to her? We stopped in front of a dark wide door. Erza pushed it open. We entered. The room's a bit dark. The only source of light were from the windows. At the end of the room was a woman wearing a black dress with long black silky hair sitting on a throne. She's the one who attacked our place. We stood in front of her while Erza went to stand beside her. The woman smiled, stood up and walked towards us. I was surprised when she gave my mom a tight hug. She leaned back and smiled again. "Welcome back, Layla", she looked at me, "Hello my niece." Um. What?! She laughed.

"The way how surprised you are right now means your mom never told you anything about our family", she said.

"What are you talking about? What family?", I questioned. Not believing her words. I looked at my mom. "Mom, what is she saying?"

My mom looked at me. "She is my sister and we are actually from this world."

The room was filled with heavy silence. Can someone wake me up from this dream?

"What do you want? Mages aren't allowed from this world anymore", my mom said. Mages? And what does she mean about 'aren't allowed'?

"Don't ask me that as if you don't know anything."

"..."

Etaine went to stand behind me and put her arm on my shoulder. I shivered. She's so cold! "You know, our family came from the race of mages and mages in this world are the most powerful when it comes to magic and the most intelligent, but they got scared of us so they decided to drive us away from the kingdom, they even tried to destroy us."

"That's not true", my mom said.

Etained looked at her. "Then tell me why they tried to kill all of us? Tell me why you went to human world?"

"..."

My mom didn't answer. So it's true? That we're actually from here? That I'm actually from this world? A part of me was a bit happy that me and Erza have the same world.

Etaine removed her arm on my shoulder and went back to sit on her throne.

"I'm done for now. Go take them to their room", she instructed.

"Wait."

She looked at me. "Yes?"

"What did you do to Erza?"

She smiled. "Nothing."

* * *

**AN: Mmm... Hmm... Yeah, Now you know.**

**I slept the whole day yesterday and got recovered 90%!... So that's the only cure?. SLEEP?! O.o **

**Still, I'm really thankful I got recovered fast. Wew. So now that I'm ok, updates will still continue w/o interruptions.**

**^,..,^**


	14. Chapter 12

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Chapter 12: "New Comrades"**

(Stable Erde Sky)

**Erza POV**

I'm sitting on top of Mirage head with Mira sitting behind as we travel the sky. We've been looking for a way on how to get to Etaine's place. Unfortunately, we haven't found anything. I'm praying to heavens that Lucy and her mom are okay. I looked down and saw a small village. Maybe someone from there knowssomething.

"Go down there Mirage", I instructed. He followed.

We landed in front of their village's main gate. We went down from Mirage' head.

"Excuse me. Can we knoe who are you?", one of the gate's guards asked politely.

"I'm Erza."

"I'm Mirajane."

"Can we know why you are here?", they asked.

"We're planning to ask something to the leader of this place. Your leader might know something about what we are searching", I explained.

"I'm sorry but we can't just let you in", one of the guards said.

I was about to answer but got interrupted. "Welcome back, Miss Wendy", the guards greeted someone from behind.

We turned to look who it was. It's a young girl with long blue hair tied in a high ponytail. "Thank you", she thanked them with a bright smile like how Mira smiles.

"By the way, this ladies here wishes to talk to our leader but we didn't let them in."

The young lady looked at us then smiled. "Don't worry. I'll take care of them."

Eh?

"Oh. Okay", the guards agreed and let us in. Mirage transformed into a small dragon and fallowed, walking just behind us. We walked until we reached the highest part of the village. Wendy knocked on the door of a wooden house. The door opened, revealing a muscular man.

"Oh! Wendy! Welcome back", the man greeted the bluenette happily.

"By the way, these are Erza and Mira. The dragon with them is Mirage", Wendy said.

"I'm Erza Scarlet."

"Hello, Gildarts. Long time no see", Mira greeted. They know each other?

"Heya there Mira!" He hugged her and looked at me. "You're Erza Scarlet. King of Teos."

"U-um. Yeah. But not at the moment."

"Oh. I see. Well, I won't ask why." He crossed his arms over his chest, "By the way, I'm Gildarts Clive, leader of this village. What can I do for you, Miss Scarlet?"

"Well, I was wondering if the leader of this place, which is you, knows someone or something that could help us about what we're looking for", I said.

He entered the house and motioned us to follow. He sat on a chair. We sat on a couch beside the window.

"What is this 'something'?", he asked.

"A way going where Etaine is."

"Etaine? The Goddess?", he looks surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Why would you even do that?"

"She got someone we know and we need to completely stop her from ruining our kingdom."

"Hmm." He crossed his arms again. "I know a way."

"Really?!" Ahem. Okay, Erza. Calm down. You just sounded like a kid.

"Sir Gildarts, don't tell me you're…", said Wendy.

He nodded. "I will help you. If you do what I want."

"What is it?", I asked.

"Take us to your kingdom and make us your people." That's it? That's the condition?

"Why?"

"We're tired of getting attacked by low class monsters every day."

"Agreed."

He grinned. "Thank you!" He looked at Wendy, "Go call my daughter."

"Yes", Wendy left the room and went out to call the daughter.

I glanced at Mira and noticed that she's blushing. I wonder why?

Moments Later, the door opened. Wendy's back with a tall woman with long curly brown hair wearing a gold plate gaunt, boots, pants and a… bikini top? Her right hand holding a bottle of red wine.

"Hey there, father", she greeted. "You called me", her attention went towards us. "Oh!", she jumped at Mira and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I miss you so much! Oh please, make love to me right now", she said as she showered kisses on Mira's face! Wendy and I blushed. Make love to her?! What is going on here?

"Ahem! Cana, I know you missed your lover but please, hands off for now", Gildarts said.

Eh?

Eh?

Eh?

The room fell into deep silence. 'Your lover'? Wendy and I looked at Mira and Cana. They're… They're… They're!...

"EeeeehHhh?!~", Wendy and I reacted.

I pointed at Cana, "Mira, she's you're lover?!" Mira smiled while Cana gave me a sexy smile. My jaw hangs open. So it's true. "You never mentioned that you have a lover."

Mira smiled. "But you never asked, Erza." Yeah. She has point.

"Whatever. So, can you tell us now how to go at Etaine's?"

"My daughter will take you there. She could open portals", Gildarts said.

"Oh. Okay. Shall we go then?"

"Too excited huh", Cana said.

"I'm sorry. I just really need to go there fast."

Cana smiled and stood up. She stretched her arms up, "Let's go then. Wendy, you're coming with us."

"Eh? But —"

"We'll need your support."

"Oh. Um. Okay", she agreed and followed. We left the village and travelled in the sky with new comrades.

* * *

**AN: **Ok. Connection in our area is back, connection been down for a week. I'm back in action :D ...Enjoy the updates


	15. Chapter 13

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Chapter 13: "His anger and envy. Her hatred and vengeance."**

**Erza POV**

"By the way, if you could open portals, why don't you just open the portal right now?", I asked as we continued to travel the sky.

"I can't just open a portal anywhere I want. It should be at the proper place", she said.

"And where is this proper place?"

"Just wait."

(Astenes)

**Lucy POV**

The door of the room opened. I went stiff when I saw who it was. I felt scared. The woman in black dress entered. "Come with me", she said but I remained there standing. She noticed and looked at me again. She smiled. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to hurt you. You're safe with me." She smiled again. I blinked. That smile made me relax. That smile of hers, it didn't show any darkness neither evil. It only shows… kindness? Am I just imagining things? Did I really saw kindness from that smile?

"What are you still doing there?", I heard her say.

I blinked again. "I… Um… I'm sorry." I stepped out of the room, closed the door, and followed her. "Can I know where my mom is? Is she okay?"

"She's in the room across yours. And, yes, she's okay", her voice sounds low.

"Can I know where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you everything."

We stopped in front of a large door. She pushed it open. We entered. The room is dark and wide. The ceiling is made out of familiar colorful mirrors.

"Is this room a library?" she turned and faced me.

"I see you know this room."

"Um. Yeah. The palace from Stable Erde have the same room like this. How come you have it too?"

"I'm the one who made it but that's not the reason why we're here."

"What is it then?"

"Come stand beside me and I'll show you everything", she held her hand for me to take. I took it and stand just in front of her. She smiled, still holding my hand. "Time of mages", she said. Just like the palace' library, virtual screens appeared and rotated around us until it slowed down.

(Time of Mages)

**Etaine POV**

"This is amazing! You're so amazing!", my sister complimented, so amazed by the library I created, amused by the virtual screens that surround us both. "How did you make this?"

I shrugged and smiled at her. "Magic."

She pouted. "I know that! I'm asking how."

I crossed my arms, "Hmm… Ugh. I'm too lazy to explain."

"You should remove that attitude of yours."

" ."

Boom!

Blam! Blam!

Boom!

We heard loud explosions from outside. We went out of our house and saw that the kingdom is being attacked by monsters led by Aharion, a giant muscular red dragon with wide wings. Soldiers from the palace, along with the king, wet to stop the monsters. Layla and I transformed into our battle gears. Her wearing a golden armor and I, wearing a pure black armor. Like the colors of the sun and the moon, the light and the dark.

"Layla, go protect the people. I'll follow the king!" She nods and went to the other direction. I followed the army until I reached them. "Where did all that monsters came from? They're even with Aharion."

"Who knows", the scarlet king answered. "Monsters are unpredictable. Let's just go and clean this mess." I agreed and summoned my staff. The king ordered his men to slay every monster they see. The king went straight and faced Ahorion. At first, he managed to attack the dragon and dodge every attack of it but as time goes by, he can't keep up anymore. I slay the monster in front of me and went to help him. I deflected the dragon's attack and used earth spikes to stun him.

"My king! Are you okay?" I helped him stand.

"Yes. Thank you." The dragon roared and attacked again. We dodged. The king leaned on a wall, panting heavily. He can't fight anymore. I ran into him and casts body protection in case something unexpected will happen.

"Let me handle the rest", I said and went back to face Ahorion.

"What?! I can do ―"

"You are heavily injured. Just stay here", I ordered.

"Etaine!"

I looked behind and saw Layla along with the other mages. Layla dashed and hugged me tight.

"L-Lay… la… Y-You're… k-killing me…" I weakly patted her back to let her know. At last, she let go. *Cough! *Cough! *Cough!

"Sorry. I was just worried. When I saw you're okay, I just can't help to be happy", she explained.

"Can't you see? I'm not hurt."

"I know! That's why I said sorry", she pouted. Wow. I can't believe she still has the time to pout in this kind of situation. Ugh. Whatever.

" . Would you lend me a hand then?"

Layla grinned. "Of course!"Layla stood beside me while the other mages stood behind. First, we used earthquake to stun the dragon then we used lightning surge. Next, we used earth spikes to stun the dragon again. The mages behind used turbulence, a very strong reddish and I used death's touch, a super skill that we learned from our parents. We managed to hit the dragon but bot direct enough to take it down. Ahorion roared in pain and flapped its wings producing strong winds, so strong that we need to cast shield. We dispelled our shield after the wind stopped. Ahorion escaped. Tsk.

"He escaped", Layla said.

"Well, at least everyone's safe now", I said.

**Normal POV**

The scarlet king gritted his teeth in anger as he watch the mages who won against the dragon without their king's help, without their king's support and strength. It's like a slap on the face. He felt so weak. He felt so ashamed. He felt so useless. He should be the one who defeated the dragon. He, not king, not the mages. Him. Him. Him! He stood and silently walked away from the mages that humiliated him. He walked away with great envy and anger.

(The Next Day)

(Etaine's Room)

**Etaine POV**

The room is filled with bright light coming from the spell I'm creating.

"What are you doing?", my sister asked who just entered my room without knocking.

"I'm creating a spell that we could use in case Ahorion will come back", I said.

"What kind?"

"Hmm. Maybe something that could make us control or tame the dragon. If that happens, we could use it for additional force."

"That's kinda smart, but wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"I'll make sure it won't", I smiled at her for assurance.

She smiled back. "Okay. Don't tire yourself then."

"Yes, mother", I teased.

"I'm not your mother!" she pouted. "By the way, I'm going out for a bit. You know, buy some stuff and such."

"Okay. Take care."

She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I will. See you later."

(Sometimes later)

I heard noises and screams coming from outside. I stopped what I am doing and went outside. I froze from what I saw. The palace soldiers were using cancel magic to every mage they see then kill them one-by-one. What the hell is happening here?! I hit a soldier who's about to kill another mage with magic missile.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" I wanted to know. I wanted to know why they are doing this.

"This is an order from the king", their leader answered.

My eyes widen in disbelief. The king ordered this?! But why?! What did we do for him to do this?! Before I could ask another question, the soldiers used cancel magic again and restrained us from moving. I saw my sister running towards us. No! No! Don't come here! Leave this place and save yourself! I thanked the heavens when my sister got what I wanted her to do. At first she hesitated, but she still did what I wanted. She ran away and went to a place where I don't know.

I glared at the palace guards. I struggled, still trying to free myself from being frozen. The soldiers surrounded us and used their ground shock that makes the ground crack and would produce a lava explosion. We screamed in pain. It feels so hot! So hot that I feel like I'm already in hell.

(Later)

I slowly opened my eyes. I weakly stood up. I leaned on the nearest tree for support. Pant. Pant. Pant. Where am I? What happened? Oh. Yeah. I almost died. I gritted my teeth in anger. I looked down at myself. I'm covered by wounds. I feel so weak right now. I used my remaining magic to cast a spell. I used 'sleep'. A spell that makes you sleep for a long time to recover all of your strength. It will take this for a while but I promise I will be back. I'll make you pay. I'll make all of you pay!

(Sands of time passed)

I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes scanned the place. I can't recognize the place anymore. I stood and looked up. I feel new. I feel powerful. I smiled. I'm back.

I walked and walked until I reached the deepest part of the dark forest. I stopped and stood in front of my target. I summoned my staff. My target opened his eyes and was about to react but it was too late, I already used my spell. He roared. He struggled until he can't fight it anymore. I smiled when he bowed down in front of me. The legend says that whoever gets to capture or tame Ahorion will gain so much power and would become a god. It seems the legend is true. I could feel so much power growing in me. With this power, I wonder what will I do next. Oh. That's right. Maybe, I'll give the kingdom a visit.


	16. Chapter 14

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Chapter 14: "Wait For Me"**

**Lucy POV**

The screens faded away. So that's what happened. That was the reason of all this.

"What will you do if that will happen to you?",Etaine asked.

I looked at her then looked down. "I… I don't know." I looked at her again. "But you should stop this. Can't you see? Lots of innocent died because of your hatred, because of your vengeance."

"Then how about us? How about those innocent mages who were mercilessly killed by that king?"

"…"

"No one can change what happened and no one can stop me from what I want."

"But what will happen can change."

She looked at me. "And what will you do to change it?"

"Not me. You. You should stop this. I know you still have that kindness. I saw it. Come with us. I mean, forget all this darkness in you and live with us. Mom would be really happy to have her sister back again", I offered sincerely. I would really love to live with her and mom.

She smiled. "How I wish I'm as simple minded as you."

"…" What does that mean?

A moment of silence.

"By the way, if you and mom are mages, that means I'm also a mage. It also mean that I could use magic, right?", I said, changing the heavy topic.

"Yes. So?"

"So how come I can't use magic? I can't even feel any power in me", I said casually as if she's not the dark mage goddess. I don't know why. Maybe, because she's a family or maybe because I know that she's kind.

"Maybe Layla sealed it."

"Can you unseal it?"

She smiled. "I can but I won't."

I pouted. "Okay. Hmm… then, do you know who my father is? Mom never mentioned who. She wouldn't even answer every time I ask."

She smiled again. "Because, you don't have."

Huh? "Wh-What?", did I heard it right?

"You don't have a father. You came from pure magic but you're still blood related to us."

"H-How is that even possible?!"

She shrugged. "Like I said, just magic."

**Erza POV**

"Down there", Cana pointed. I looked down and saw nothing but water. Just water.

"There? All I could see is water", I said.

"Ugh. Just go down there, would you?"

I followed. Cana jumped down on the water. She didn't sink. She's standing on the water, as if the water is solid. As if the water is a land. She spreads her arms. The calm water began to move in circular motion until a portal appeared beneath her feet.

She looked up at us. "What are you waiting for? Are you just going to stay on top of Mirage head or what?", she said and entered the portal. We followed.

(Astenes)

We went down from Mirage. We scanned the place. The ground is black and weathered. The sky is dark. The wind is cold. The trees are dead. Everything in this place is lifeless. In the middle of everything is a dark palace.

"Wait", Cana said. "Before we go, I want you to know that we could only use this portal once."

"I understand."

(Astenes Palace)

Cana and Mira pushed the door open with a loud creaking sound. We entered. The inside is dark. So dark.

Clack.

Clack.

Clack.

We heard a sound of metal hitting the floor.

Clack.

Clack.

Clack.

The sound is getting louder and louder. We put our guards up. The person slowly appeared from darkness. I raised an eye brow as I stood straight.

"Am I standing in front of a mirror?", Mira and Wendy's jaw hang open while Cana just laughed in amusement.

"No Erza. Can't you even see you don't wear the same armor as hers?"

"Yes, I know. I'm just kidding."

Cana face palmed.

"So, is it you who attacked my kingdom as me?", I talked at my carbon copy.

"…"

"Can't you speak or something? Sign language maybe?"

"…" I frowned. Her hand made a move and… snap! Just a snap of her fingers we're already inside of a different room. I looked around and my duplicate isn't with us anymore.

"Welcome", someone greeted. "I'm happy to see you again."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not happy to see you."

She smiled. "So, what brings you here my king?"

"Give back Lucy and Layla."

"Nope."

"Okay then. Let's do this the hard way."

**Wendy POV**

"Okay then. Let's do this the hard way", Erza said and re-quipped into another armor. She summoned a sword and her right hand and a shield on her left. At the same time, Cana equipped her card weapons and Mira transformed into sitri. I step back and stood where I can be safe while I use support to them. I used 'power' to Erza and Mira sa they charged forward. On the other side was Cana who's using her cards to also assist Erza and Cana. Erza's sword got blocked by the evil Erza. Erza got pushed away. Next, Mira's attack got blocked and got pushed away too. Even Cana's attacks were useless.

"Looks like my copy is not just a copy. She's also strong", Erza complimented.

Etaine smiled. "Because she's you."

Erza laughed. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. Oh. By the way, someone wants to see you", she said and snapped her fingers. Out from nowhere, two blondes appeared beside her.

"Layla… Lucy…"

**Lucy POV**

I was once again inside the library when I was suddenly transferred in another room and found myself standing between my mom and her sister.

"Layla… Lucy…" I heard a familiar voice. The voice that I've been longing to hear. Mm. Since when did her voice became a music to my heart?

"Erza." It's her. It's really her! Oh Kami-sama! I felt like I'm going to run into her and jump into her arms. Wait. Ok, Lucy. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. This isn't the right time to do that.

"What are you planning to do?", my mom sked.

Her sister shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Give them back!" Erza charged forward but was sent flying away. Etaine didn't even made a single move to do it.

"Erza!"

"Stay where you are and watch this." A virtual screen appeared showing the kingdom of Stable Erde being attacked again.

"Please. Stop!", I begged.

Boom!

A loud explosion coming from the kingdom is shown and now slowly crumbling. Everyone is dying. I looked at Erza's comrades. They were just there, standing and can't do anything right now. I looked at Erza. I gulped. Her eyes burning with anger. She took some air and stood straight.

"Better stop what you're doing to my kingdom if you still want to live", Erza threatened.

"I'm scared', Etaine answered back, pretending to be scared.

Erza growled and dashed forward again. My mom dragged me on the other side to avoid being hit accidentally.

Bam! Blam! Blam! Bam!

Erza keeps on hitting Etaine with her sword none stop but nothing's happening. Her attacks were useless against who just remained sitted on her sit.

Etaine sighed in boredom. "Go away", and Erza crushed hard on the wall. The others attacked too but also ended up with the same result.

I was about to run where they are but Etaine stopped me. "Don't you dare, Lucy",Etaine warned. She made a hand motion making Erza to float until she got dropped in the middle of the room.

**Erza POV**

"Since your kingdom is already nearing its end, I might end you all as well", my duplicate reappeared and transformed into a giant form. A human form covered in heavy bloody-armor with a dark cape on his back, a large dangerous scythe in his right hand.

"Crush them as much as you want", Etaine commanded. The giant obeyed and summoned meteor spikes. We dodged. We attacked. We hit it none stop until Mira and Cana managed to stop the monster's attack. I took the chance and used multiple strikes. The monster roared loudly until it vanished with a flash. I collapsed on my knees. I could even hear my comrade's heavy pants. That really drained me. My hands were already shaking from tiredness.

Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant.

I turned to Etaine and grinned. "So, what now? You lose."

Etaine gritted her teeth. "No! No! No!" Yup. That's it. You lose. Now go panic. I grinned again. "Aaarrghh!~"

She stopped from her panic and looked at me. She grinned. "Just kidding", she laughed. Bright light consumed the whole room for awhile until it faded revealing the monster we just defeated, but this time they are three. We froze. What the―. The monsters surrounded us.

"So, what now? You lose", Etaine repeated my words. I didn't expect this. I can't even fight anymore! I can't even move my hands! I looked at my comrades and they're as weak as me right now. I looked at Lucy who's standing beside her mom. Am I going to die like this? If yes, well, too bad. I gave her a smile. Oh Kami-sama. I didn't even have the chance to kiss her. I laughed mentally. As if she'll let me. The monsters directed their attacks at me. I closed my eyes.

"Erza!" I shut my eyes open when I heard my love's voice. I saw her running towards me.

**Normal POV**

"Erza!" Lucy run where Erza is. Her mom and Etaine were yelling at her to stop but she didn't listen neither looked back. she jumped on Erza and hugged her tight. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack. She screamed.

Shing!

Lucy unconsciously unleashed a magical power that countered the attack of the monsters. It even destroyed them at once. The effect was too strong that made everyone in the room to crush hard on the wall, including Etaine. Erza and Lucy remained where they are. Everyone slowly opened their eyes and was surprised by what they saw. The room was completely ruined. The wall.s the .Erza raised her head and looked at Lucy.

"Did you just…." Erza tried to say.

"I… I don't know", Lucy said. Erza was about to say something again, but got distracted when she saw a movement from behind. Her eyes widen. It was Etaine casting a spell. ::Attack mode:: Erza pushed Lucy aside and used all her remaining strength to attack Etaine before she could hurt them again. She summoned her sword and used demon hushing. Etaine got hit hard. Etaine crushed on the wall and on another wall and on another and another and another.

Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant.

She weakly went back where Lucy is when the place suddenly began to crumble.

"Cana! Get Layla and let's get out of here!" Cana obeyed. Mira and Wendy got out first with Cana and Layla, Erza and Lucy following behind.

**Lucy POV**

Erza's holding my hand as we run towards a portal. Mira and the blue-haired kid entered first. My mom and the tall brunette entered next. I looked back at the dark palace. It is being eaten by fiery fire. I think of Etaine. I think of my mother's sister. I think of the kindness I saw in her. I stopped from running. Erza stopped. I looked at my mom ,overErza's shoulder, who's now standing in the other side of the portal. She smiled, knowing what I am thinking. I smiled back. I'm so thankful that she understands and that she trusts me. I looked at Erza. I smiled and gave her a hug. I kissed her pale neck then up just below her ear.

"Mm", her hands on my waist. "Lucy, I know you want to kiss me so bad but this isn't right time."

I laughed and cupped her face.

"Erza! The portal is going to close soon!" I heard someone from the other side of the portal but I didn't mind. I gazed at Erza's beautiful brown eyes. Now I'm sure. I just don't like her. I love her. I love you, but I won't say it right now. This isn't the perfect time.

"Um… Lucy?" Erza interrupted my thoughts. "The portal is going to close."

I gave her my sweetest smile before kissing her lips. Mm. Kami-sama, why you never tell me that her lips taste so sweet and feel so soft? I leaned back. Her face was like 'Did I just won a jackpot?'

"Wha… Wha… L-Lucy…" Oh. Did I shock her that much that she can't even form her words well?

"Wait for me, okay?"

"What? What do you ―" Push! I pushed her and fell on the ground at the other side of the portal. I gave her a final smile and went back to the palace.

**Erza POV**

Lucy flashed a sweet smile before kissing my lips. MY LIPS! I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I think I'm going to fly in 3… 2… 1… I think the whole world stopped. I think the time froze. This isn't a dream right? Oh please, my dear writer, tell me this is really happening. (Yes. Yes. She did kiss you.)

Lucy leaned back. "Wha… Wha… L-Lucy…" Oh gosh! Erza, compose yourself. You can't even speak properly!

"Wait for me, okay?" she said. What does that mean?

"What? What do you ―" Push! Lucy pushed me and fell on the ground at the other side of the portal where Mira and the others were already are. She smiled and turned her back. I hurriedly stood up and tried to cross the portal but failed. The portal already closed. I turned at Cana and forced her to open it again. "I'm sorry", she said. I fell on my knees. I screamed.

**Lucy POV**

I entered the crumbling palace and looked for Etaine.

Cough-Cough-Cough. The smoke is so thick and suffocating. I used my hand to protect my eyes. I looked around.

"Etaine!Etaine!Etaine!" I keep on calling her name as I keep on searching. "Aaagh!" I almost got hit by a falling pillar. Damn. Where is she?! I went to the other direction and thankfully, I found her. I hurried and went to her. My eyes scanned her up and down. She looks fine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Going to get you."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, because mom needs someone to help her stop me from being naughty and stubborn sometimes and I won't let you die…" I paused then continued "…and our family of beauties won't be complete without you" and gave her a wide toothy grin.

Crack!

Boom!

Loud crack and explosion caught our attention. "We really need to get out f here!" I was about to pull her but I was the one who got pulled by her instead. The part where I was standing seconds ago crumbled and got eaten by fire. That was close!

"Thank you." We really reallyreally need to get out of here! Fast! But it was too late. Everything around us crumbled and being eaten by fire. My aunt pulled me close to her and secured me with her arms. "Close your eyes." I looked at her. She smiled. "I'll keep you safe. Don't worry. I don't want your mom to kick me." I closed my eyes. Her arms tightened around me and for the first time, she feels so warm.

Shing!


	17. Chapter 15

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Chapter 15: "Never… Ever"**

She walked around the place, greeting back to whoever greets her. Smiling back to whoever smiles at her, and will stop from walking to talk to whoever wants to talk to her. She continued to her walk. She entered the large door and greeted every servant who greets her. She walked up the stairs, on the hallway, and finally stopped in front of a door; her room. She pushed it open and entered. She went to the balcony. The wind blows. Her hair danced with it. She watched the whole kingdom. She regained her kingdom and her people's trust after proving her innocence years ago. Everything went back to normal again. Peaceful. She's supposed to be happy and grateful because of this, right? Of course she is. Then tell me why do her eyes say she's not? The king turned and went back inside her room.

* * *

Clack.

Clack.

Clack.

The sound of red colored heels hitting the floor echoed in the hallway. Her lips smiling. She walked straight. Then, turned right. Then, turned left and right again. She stopped walking and stood in front of a door. She knocked.

Click.

The door unlocked. It opened. The person' hair, who's occupying the room, is dripping wet. Her body's completely naked. Her hand holding a white towel. The girl who knocked blushed hard and suddenly got pulled inside the room. The occupant leaned her against the door and wrapped her arms around the blushing girl's waist. She hugged her tight. The occupant leaned back and looked at the blushing girl with teary eyes. The girl's face softened.

"Never… Ever do that to me again." Her tears finally fell from her eyes.

**Lucy POV**

The door opened, revealing a very hot, sexy, and completely naked Erza Scarlet with her hair dripping wet. I blushed hard. Oh Kami-sama! Help me! She suddenly pulled me inside. She leaned me on the door and her arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me tight. I smiled and hugged her back. She leaned back and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Never… Ever do that to me again." Her tears finally fell from her eyes.

I cupped her face and kissed her tears away. "I promise." I leaned forward, giving her a kiss on the lips.

She flashed her wide smile. "I miss you." This time, she's the one who initiated the kiss. She pressed her naked body against mine even more. The kiss got hotter and hotter. Deeper and 's arms loosen. A hand slid down on the side of my leg. Another hand slid up on my back.

"Kya!~" I was suddenly carried bridal style. She walks towards the bed. " -what are you doing?! Put me down!" I tried to protest but got ignored. I looked at the wide, soft bed. I gulped. Oh boy. She carefully laid me down on the bed, her on top of me. I swear I'm blushing like an idiot right now. I looked at her in the eyes. My heart went crazy when I saw how she gazes at me. She leaned down. Her weight completely resting on mine. I closed my eyes as she give showered gentle kisses around my face. Finally, her lips conquered mine again. Mm. I smiled on that kiss. She leaned back. I opened my eyes and grinned.

"Didn't know you're such a good kisser, Erza" she blushed and buried her face on the crook of my neck in embarrassment. I laughed and switched our position so I will be on top of her.

"I love you", I declared. She smiled.

"I love you too."

Aw~ I felt like I'm going to fly high! She switched our position so she could be on top of me again. She gave me a peck on the lips before nuzzling her head on my neck. I smiled and kissed her temple before drifting to sleep with my king.

* * *

**AN: **No, it isn't the end yet. Soon. :p


	18. Chapter END

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

***AN: **Oops! Warning. A bit hotness. :D And everyone, I'm happy you like the new chapters :D

* * *

**Title:Heartfilia plus Scarlet**

**Chapter END**

"Mn~" Soft. Warm. Squishy. Wait… Squishy? I cracked an eye open. I blushed hard. My face was buried in between Erza's breasts. A hand of mine is touching it. Gosh! I forgot Erza was naked when I entered her room! I tried to detach myself from her but her arms around me tightened even more. "E-Erza… Wake up. Hey", I tried to wake her but failed. Kyaa!~ Wake up already! Don't tell me I'm going to wait for her to wake up while being like this?! Sigh. I guess there's no other way. My eyes glanced at the ceiling, at the wall, at the high clear window, then to Erza's face. Perfect eye brows. Perfect nose. Long eye lashes. Soft pale skin. Cherry pink, sweet lips. Does a person really look so perfect in your eyes if you're in love with that person? My eyes traveled to her lips again. I think of the first kiss we shared; A promise. I think of the second kiss we shared. It was sweet. Hot. Deep. Passionate. Burning… and Love. I smiled at the word 'love'. Love. Love. Love. I keep repeating the word inside my head and I just can't help myself from smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I looked up and saw an Erza awake and alert.

"I… Um… Nothing."

She smiled. "Good morning", she greeted. She kissed my lips, not even giving me the chance to greet her back. But, of course, I like it. Who says I don't? I kissed her back. Her smexy body on top of me. Ah. She's making me feel hot again. Her hands slid inside my shirt and moved up and down on my back. Oh~ Her hands were like on fire, making me burn even more. I moaned when I felt her tongue went inside my mouth. Mmm… Feels good. Her tongue keeps on moving inside my mouth, exploring every corner. She stopped kissing my lips and went down to my jaw going down to my neck. She suddenly removed my shirt and tossed it on the floor. She dove in again and licked my throat going up to my chin.

"Mmmm… Erza…" I moaned. She licked me again. "Ah…" Her lips went down again, leaving trail of kisses going down to my chest. I felt her hands went back on my back and unhooked my bra. My eyes shut open and shifted our position so I could be on top. "Wait…" I whispered.

"Want to dominate me? Go on" she said seductively as her lips try to reach mine.

"Wait…" I said again. "Not now. Okay?"

She pouted. Oh please, don't make that kind of face or else I might give in! "Why?" she asked again.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"But it's so hard to control myself anymore especially now that we're lovers", she excused.

I laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yes, ma'am. So, can we continue?"

"Nope. I still need to go home and see my mom. I haven't seen her yet", I said and went to pick up my shirt.

"What do you mean? And where did you come from anyway? I mean, you pushed me to that portal and went back to Etaine's palace and never came back for years. I even thought that you're already dead or something. What happened to you?"

I went back on the bed and sat down beside her, all dressed again. "Got trapped in a dimension I don't know and I'm really happy that I got out" I leaned my forehead against her "and I'm sorry I maid you wait for so long."

She smiled. "I don't mind now that you're here."

"I really need to go now. Want to come?"

She crossed her arms over her naked chest. "Hmm. I can't. I have things to do first. You know, king stuff and such, but I'll follow as soon as I can. I promise."

(AN: Btw, Erza's and Lucy's world have equivalent time. I mean, like 1 day = 1 day. :D)

"Okay. See you later then" I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left.

(Human World)

Mmm. It's so good to be back. I wonder if aunt is already at home. I decided to walk around the park, around the city for awhile before going home. I really miss my place. I entered the bakeshop where I always buy cake. I bought one and decided to go home. I was about to open the gate of our house when someone called at my name.

"Lucy!" It was my ex. He run towards me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "What happened to you? You suddenly disappeared."

"Ah. That? Long story. What are you doing here by the way?"

"I've been waiting here for you every day."

"Erm. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you since that day in the park. You know."

"Oh. That?" Sigh. How am I supposed to tell him?

"Yeah" he looked at me in the eyes. "Can you be my girlfriend again?"

I was about to answer when a strong wind suddenly blows and I think I know the reason why.

Stomp! Stomp!

I looked up and found Mirage with his front feet on my both sides. I looked at my ex when I heard him gulped. He really looks so scared or should I saw, terrified. I laughed mentally and I swear, Erza has a wide grin on her face right now. She jumped down from her usual spot on Mirage head.

"What are you waiting for? Leave Lucy alone or else my pet will turn you into a meal", Erza threatened. My ex stepped back with shaky legs and run away.

I turned to Erza and found her grinning. Figured. "That was mean. You scared him to death."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist. "That was payback for that day when he kissed you."

Stomp! Stomp! I heard heavy stomps. What was that? I'm sure that wasn't Mirage.

"What if you're the one to leave my niece alone or else my pet will turn you into a meal", said by the person who just arrived. Oh no. I turned around and saw my aunt on top of her red dragon's head.

"Niece?! What are you talking about? And why are you alive?", Erza spoke.

"A-Ahahaha. Sorry. I kinda forgot to tell you that she's my aunt, my mom's sister and she's the reason why I went back to that dark palace. Also, she's with me in that dimension I told you and she's also the reason why we got out", I explained.

"Wh-What?! Y-You saved her? But… But…"

I grinned and cupped her face. "Yes. Something wrong with that?"

She shook her head. "N-No ma'am! Nothing's wrong."

I smiled. "Good", and patted her cheek once. "Now let's go inside and have some cake." I entered the house, the two walking behind. I saw my mom in the kitchen and jumped into her.

"Mom! I miss you so much!" Ah. I feel like I'm going to cry.

"I miss you too sweetheart", she said and hugged me really tight. How I miss her warmth. My mom leaned back and I smiled at the two standing behind and giving death glares to each other.

"Hey, no fighting", I said and Erza immediately changed her face's expression and stood straight.

"Yes ma'am! We won't", Erza said.

"We won't", my aunt said simply.

"Good", and we did eat the cake.

I looked at my love and my family. I can't help but smile and look forward for the days I'm going to spend with them around. I'm sure it'll be fun and memorable.

~Fin

***Author's Note: **

**Yup. Fin. The end… To everyone who viewed, visited, read, reviewed/commented, , followed this story, who gave suggestions/ideas for this story, thank you so so very much. Words aren't enough to express how thankful I am but I'll try. **(**You guys were one of those 'pop-ups' every time I write a new chapter. I mean, like one of my inspirations. Like, when I get lazy you guys 'pop-out' inside my head saying 'Update! Update! Update!' so I go grab my pen and paper and write some updates. If I won't, I feel like some of you will suddenly come out from my computer's monitor and would really force me to write. (**Ahahaha. So much imagination.**) **

**To those who will get to read this story in the future days, thank you so so much in advance. I hope you'll like and enjoy the story just like the others. **(

**Again, ocean of thanks to you guys, even though I have lots of errors in the story that I missed to correct. xD**

**By the way, I'm going to make some 'extras' for this. Maybe 2 or 3 extra stories. You can suggest you're 'ideal extra story' for HpS(Heartfilia plus Scarlet) if you want (**first PM, first serve? :D**). After that, I might revise some parts of the first chapters of "To The One Who Holds My Heart" (**and to grant those readers who asked for updates :D**) then add new chapters 'till the story ends. xD**

**Ok, MapleColours, stop. You said more than too much… Well, take care everyone. Hoping you a blessed day every day! :D *toothy grin***


	19. Chapter EXTRA 1

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**AN:** _A short extra. (Haven't encode the others yet. xD)_

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia plus Scarlet**

**Chapter EXTRA 1: "Power of Love"**

(Heartfilia Home)

**Lucy POV**

"Mom?" calling her attention from watching a TV Show. We were on the couch, my head on her lap and my legs on my aunt's lap.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Both you and aunt are mages. That means I'm a mage too."

"Yes."

"That means I'm also capable of using magic, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why can't I use any?"

She smiled."I sealed it the moment you were born. I planned to unseal it when you grew up but when I saw that your always stubborn and sometimes clumsy, I decided not to. I was afraid you might use it accidentally and might hurt someone or destroy something.", she explained.

I pout. She giggled. "Fine."

"But I was wondering", my aunt spoke. "If you sealed Lucy's magic, then how come she got to use it when Erza was about to die that time?" She looked at me, "you even knocked me out."

"The power of love", Erza said who suddenly appeared behind the couch.

We looked at her, "What?"

"You got to use your magic because of your love for me."

Mom and her sister laughed brightly.

I blushed. "No! That's wrong!" I protested, though I have to admit, maybe she has a point?... :p

* * *

**AN: **_I know, it's short :p ...The next is a bit long and already finished it. Just need to encode xD._

_and btw, do you know what Etaine really look like? To everyone who's having a hard time to picture her, search Etaine in google, then you will find the black goddess. She's from a game. :)_

***Take Care Everyone...:)**


	20. Chapter EXTRA 2

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia plus Scarlet**

**Chapter EXTRA 2:"Role Play Crasher"**

(School)

**Erza POV**

Lucy invited me to come watch their role play at their school with her mom and was the title again? Slee... Sleeping... Sleeping Beauty? The red curtains opened and the play started. Oh~ The play is really good and Lucy's the perfect heroine. It was already the end part and I'm kinda excited of what will they do to wake up, to free the princess from the curse. The prince appeared and walked to where the sleeping princess is. He knelt down and leaned forward. I frowned. What is he doing? He's going to kiss her?! STOP! I stood up and transformed into one of my shiny armors. I charged forward and punched him hard on the face. Knock out! Hmf! That's what you get from trying to kiss my love! Everyone gasped, paniced, and alarmed but it seems Lucy hasn't noticed what's happening yet. Her eyes still closed. I knelt down beside her, kissed her lips, and carried her bridal style. Her eyes shut open and squealed. Everyone gasped again, louder this time. I even heard Lucy's mom say "Oh my..." and her aunt laughing in amusement. What's so amusing about this?

"Erza! What are you doing?! Put me down!" She protested, too much that I really need to put her down. I heard an announcement then the curtains closed. "What are you thinking?! I invited you here to watch the play NOT to ruin the play!" she yelled.

"But he tried to kiss you!" I pointed at the knocked out prince.

"It's just a play Erza. Just a play!"

"I don t care."

She crossed her arms and glared at the others who's watching us to go away. They did. She looked at me again. "Open your portal", she commanded.

"Why?" Why would she want me to open it?

"Open your portal", she repeated. I obeyed andopened the portal. "Now go back", she said next. I looked at her surprise.

"You want me to go back?"

"Yes", her face stoic. I sighed in defeat. I made steps to her, kissed her cheek, said 'I'm sorry', anddid what she wanted me to.

**Lucy POV**

She went back. 'She gave me a kiss. She said sorry', I thought to myself. I hurt her. I suddenly felt guilty. I turned around and left the stage.

(Outside of School)

Bump!

"I-I'm sorry" I apologized to the person without looking at them.

"Lucy?" I looked up. It's my aunt with mom standing beside her. I hugged her. "Something wrong?" she asked as she gently stroke my hair.

"..."

"By the way, where's Erza?"I heard my mom asked.

I looked at her, "I got angry because of what she did so I told her to go back."

Mom and her sister looked at each other. "Let's go home first and let's talk about it later", mom said.

I nod. "Okay."

"It'll be okay", my aunt patted my head affectionately, "then after this misunderstanding, go make love to her."

I blushed hard. "U-Um... Okay..." was all I could say.

Mom smacked her on the shoulder. "Hey! Don't say something like that!"

My aunt laughed.

(Heartfilia Home. Sisters' Bedroom.)

(9 p.m.)

**Lucy POV**

"So, can you tell us?" mom asked. I'm lying on their bed, my head resting on her shoulder. My aunt, who's back is leaning on the head board with a book on her hand.

"We all know that she ruined the play. I got angry and yelled at her, then I told her to go back."

"Oh, sweetheart, I understand that you got angry but you shouldn't pushed her away. I'm sure that had hurt her."

"I know. I saw..." I sighed sadly.

"Do you know why she did it?" she asked even though I know that she know's why.

"She said it's because the prince tried to kiss me. It's just a play. She doesn't need to react like that."

Mom giggled. I don't get why. Am I missing something? Did I miss a joke?

My aunt sighed and closed her book. She looked at me, "Erza is your lover, correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then imagine your lover being kissed by someone else." I did and I don't like it. I hate it! I suddenly want to murder that imaginary person who's trying to kiss Erza. "Okay, stop" she stopped me from my imagination.

"Do you understand now?", mom asked.

"Yes."

They both smiled.

"Now that you understand, let's go to sleep", my aunt yawned.

"Okay. Good night", I greeted and gave them good night kiss before going to my own room.

(Lucy's Room)

(5:00 a.m.)

**Erza POV**

I summoned a pair of wings and let myself fly up to the window of Lucy's room. She's on her bed, asleep. I sighed. I turned and was about to leave when I heard the sound of an opening window. I turned.

Oof!

Lucy jumped at me making us fall on the ground.

"That hurts. You shouldn't —" I got silenced by a kiss.

She leaned back and sat on her knees in between my legs. I sat up, my hands supporting my upper body weight, and requipped into my usual attire.

She looked at me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I got angry. I'm sorry I forced you to go back. I'm sorry I hurt you."

I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry I ruined your play. So are we okay now?"

She nods. She cupped my face and kissed my lips. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"R-Really?!" Oh Lucy, you don't know how you made me so excited. "Then make love to me right now!"

She blushed. "Wh-What?! That's not what I — mmf!" I conquered her lips.

"Mmm~" she moaned when I entered my tongue inside her sweet tasting mouth.

I pushed her down. The kiss getting hotter and hotter. She rolled us over so she could be on top.

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat. Lucy and I looked up. It's Etaine, her arms crossed, an eye brow raised. We sat up, blushing in embarrassment. Caught in action!

"When I told you to go make love to her", she pointed at me. "I wasn't serious", she said to Lucy.

"I'm sorry", we apologized.

"But if you want to do it, just don't do it outside!", she scolded with a teasing voice.

Lucy blushed harder.

"Oh! So it's okay?", I looked at Lucy, "Let's go to your room then Lucy, or to mine!"

She punched me on the shoulder. "Sh-Shut up! Nothing's going to happen!"

* * *

***AN: **_Oh. Geez~ Erza, stop being naughty!~ :p_

_Hope you like it._

_Btw, i know you guys like fast update and I could say I really update fast so I think I should slow down. You're spoiled too much but I like spoiling. :p_

_'To The One Who Holds My Heart' in progress. :)_


	21. Chapter EXTRA 3

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_No ErLu moments so it's ok if you won't read. :)_

* * *

**Title: Heartfilia plus Scarlet**

**Chapter EXTRA 3: "Her Sister"**

_(The first night of Etaine in the human world)_

_(Heartfilia Home)_

_(10 p.m.)_

**Layla POV**

"Oh. By the way mom, aunt will be using the room across yours, right?" Lucy asked who's sitting on the couch while eating her ice cream.

"Nope", I said as I keep on reading some sales reports about our business.

My sister, who's reading some of Lucy's favorite books, looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Why?", Ein asked. By the way, the author forgot to mention that Ein is Etaine's nickname.

I looked at my sister with a smile. "Because you", I pointed at her, "are going to sleep with me from now on."

My sister laughed. "What are we? Kids?"

"Ahahaha. Mom, I can't believe you."

I pout. "Buu~ You two, don't laugh at me!What's so wrong about wanting to sleep with your sister after not being with her for so long?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just childish", my sister laughed again.

"Whatever. Want it or not, you're going to sleep with me."

(Layla's Room)

"Layla, where can I have a bath before going to sleep?", Ein asked.

"Over there", I pointed at the door on the right. "Let's go together! I'm planning to have a bath too!" When was the last time we bathed together? I can't remember.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. You're not going with me. We're not kids anymore", she said.

"Eh? But... But..."

"No buts, do you understand?"

I nod. Pff. I'll just crash the door and enter. Haha!

"And I'm going to lock the door so don't you dare try", she warned. Damn. Plan failed! She made steps towards the bath room and was about to enter but stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"And no using of magic", she said then finally entered inside.

What?! Hmpf. Whatever. I grinned. I don't care whatever you say.

(Bathtub)

**Etaine POV**

I dipped my body on the tub filled with warm water and closed my eyes. Mmn~ This feels nice. It's relaxing. I think of everything that happened from the past. I was on the light first then I got drown in darkness, and now? I'm back where the light is and I think I would never leave that light ever again. I frowned. What is that sound? It sounds like… water? I cracked an eye open and… splash! Layla tackled me. She tackled me while I'm on the tub! I can't believe this being made from up above!

"Didn't I tell not to join?"

"…" she didn't answer. Her arms locked around my neck, her face buried on my warm skin.

"Hello? Layla? You there?"

"I miss you" she said.

Oh. I smiled. I gently stroked her silky blonde locks. "I miss you too."

She looked up with a grin. "So won't you mind if I'll bath with you now?"

I sighed. "Fine. Do what you want."

(Layla's Bed)

**Layla POV**

"I missed combing your hair. It's so long and soft" I said as I gently comb her hair while sitting on the bed.

"Mm" she just said.

"Sleepy?"

Yawn. "Yeah."

"Let's go to sleep then."

"Mn."

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Title: Heartfilia plus Scarlet: "Mages and Nobles". A continuation of 'Heartfilia plus Scarlet'. New characters. Coming soon. :p_


End file.
